Reverse Warriors Life 2
by Pouncey157
Summary: Finally, a sequel! Follow Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw through their drama filled lives, as they struggle through school, relationships, and living with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw again. *More info inside!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hiiiiiiiiii :) THE WAIT IS OVER! I've been rid of my writer's block (for now) which was the main reason of the huge delay between the first one and this one. You might have seen a few uploads of a second one but I wasn't content with those. This one will be staying up! First off, you don't have to read the first Reverse Warriors Life to understand this, but you might be a little lost if you didn't, but that's okay. Feel free to ask questions!

**This story will be updated on the 1st and 4th Fridays of every month after this chapter!**

For those of you that didn't read the 1st RWL, Featherkit and Bumblekit are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits that they had together. They wont have very major parts in this story, (most likely) and even though they are actually just about a year old in the cat's world, they are about an age equal of 5 in human terms. Ages are kinda strange in this story, for example, they are aged like humans (Squirrelflight is like 34, Lionpaw is 13) but kits get their smarts and stuff fast like in the books. A kit of 5 months in the book is already walking and playing and stuff, etc. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors series or the names of characters in this story. All rights belong to Erin Hunter.**  
**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Lionpaw lifted the heavy box from the back of his father's pick-up truck, afraid he was going to drop it.

"Ahhh! I can't-" He broke off as the box slipped from his grasp, the sickening sound of glass breaking making him cringe.

"Lionpaw!" The enraged voice of his mother yowled from inside the large 2 story house, the doors and windows all open. "Sorry!" He apologized, quickly going back to the truck to try a smaller box, taking it into the house.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad," Hollypaw whined as she came out the house, Brambleclaw getting out his other car. "Is there anybody around here?!"

Lionpaw and has family had moved nearly out of town. They now lived in a large house near the lake, and Brambleclaw had bought a few acres of the woods around it. From what Lionpaw had seen so far, the house was very nice. They were each getting their own bedrooms (with the exception of Bumblekit and Featherkit) plus there was an attic, cellar, and a few other rooms. Plus there were two glass sliding doors in the kitchen that opened to the deck on the back of the house, which was just a few feet from the lake...Lionpaw's favorite part. Hollypaw on the other hand despised this new house and everything around it. She wanted to live in the city, with easy access to the mall and "civilization" as she put it. But their parents...or guardians, had decided that after all the drama, they needed some time away. School was gonna start in a month, and this time they'd be on their own for the near mile walk to school, the buses not coming this far out.

"Nope." Brambleclaw replied casually, dragging a duffle back of the van, mostly containing the outdoor items. "That's why we're here."

"Well I hate it." Hollypaw pouted, leaning against the railing of the wooden porch, a warm late-summer breeze blowing her fur. She looked over at Jaypaw who was several feet away, lounging in the grass, nose deep into a book, occasionally pushing up his thick glasses.

"What do you think of it anyway?" She asked him. "Jaypaw!" She yelled when he didn't answer. He jumped, looking up, frowning in annoyance.

"What?!"

"What do you think of this new place?" Hollypaw asked again, practically hissing as she said 'place'. Her brother shrugged. "It's grassy and there's no one around, I love it." The blue-gray tom got up and headed around the house. Lionpaw emerged from the doorway and onto the porch, calling to Brambleclaw.

"Anything else need to be taken inside?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Nope, the movers will be coming with the furniture soon. Until then, let's just go inside." Hollypaw and Lionpaw nodded, going inside.

* * *

"Alright, will everyone sit down!" Squirrelflight was near yowling as the Conner kits piled into the dark blue 8 seater van . It was the time of year that the ginger she-cat dreaded, back to school shopping.

"C'mon guys don't upset it." Hollypaw joked at her mother as she sat into the passenger seat. Everyone in the family knew Squirrelflight hated having to fight in the ridiculous crowds at the Walmart. They always had to wait until about 2 days before school started to go shopping, since that's when the stuff went on sale...and usually everyone else had the same idea. But with 5 kits, since Featherkit and Bumblekit were starting Kindergarten, it would be worse and she knew it.

"Yeah, remember last year when she almost got into a slappy fight with another mom over a pack of pencils?" Lionpaw laughed, causing Featherkit and Bumblekit to giggle in their seats behind him.

"For the last time, she had it coming!" Squirrelflight hissed, buckling her seat belt. "Everyone ready?" As soon as she got nods and choruses of "yeah", she pulled out the driveway and headed towards town.

-  
"Oh no." Squirrelflight meowed as she pulled into Walmart parking lot. "This place is packed!" She groaned, struggling to find a parking space. She finally managed to find one, and locked all the doors before anyone could hurry out.

"Everybody listen," She mewed, turning in her seat to face them all. "This is gonna be a long and miserable trip, and with 5 of you, some of you are gonna have to be responsible for yourselves. So, here." She zipped open her purse and handed the 8th grade supplies list to Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw.

Lionpaw crumpled the list and stuck it into his pocket. "What about them?" He pointed over his shoulder at his younger siblings.

"Hey!" Bumblekit crossed his arms and pulled a grumpy face. "We can take care of ourselves, we're big kids!" Featherkit nodded and bounced up and down in agreement. "Yeah!"

Squirrelflight, who was in no mood for their mischief, just rolled her eyes. "No way. Lionpaw, you take Bumblekit and help with him." she took out the Kindergarten supply lists and handed one to Lionpaw and then one to Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw and Jaypaw, you take Featherkit. Lionpaw and Jaypaw, you both need to get one of those hand baskets when we go in, and just put your stuff in that. Meet me up front in 20 minutes, and then we will go shopping for the clothes." Everyone nodded and hopped out the car as Squirrelflight unlocked the doors. They made their ways inside and seprated into their designated ways.

"Okay Bumblekit, stay close to me." Lionpaw directed, leading the way towards the back of the store where the school supplies was always kept.

"I'm not dumb, you know. I could do this on my own." The young tom meowed as he plodded along behind Lionpaw, his small Converse shoes tapping the floor loudly as he practically stomped.

The leading tom sighed. "I couldn't care less if you did, but_ I_ would be the one in trouble."

A mischievous grin spread on Bumblekit's face. "Even a better reason!" He giggled menacingly and took off down an aisle to the right, running as fast as his legs could go. With an angry growl, Lionpaw slammed down the shopping basket and took off after his little brother.

"You know better than this!" He yowled, not caring about the stares he was getting from the fellow shoppers. "You're gonna be in so much trouble!" Lionpaw could see the backside of Bumblekit as he turned the corner of an aisle and down another. He was still running along fine, but Lionpaw was panting hard, stopping and putting his hands on his knees as he almost wheezed.

"I'm sorry!"

Lionpaw snapped up as he heard the familliar voice of Bumblekit squeak. He quickly rounded into the aisle to see his most hated enemy, Breezepaw, who had the much smaller kit hanging off the top shelf.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Put him down!" Lionpaw hissed.

Breezepaw snarled back just as venomously. "The little brat ran into me!"

Lionpaw dared to go closer to the tom who he knew had no problem with laying him out right here in the Walmart. But he decided he was gonna show Breezepaw he wasn't taking anything from him this year...plus poor Bumblekit was hanging from a shelf by the back of his T-shirt..._but he kinda deserves it_. Lionpaw thought.

"Pick on someone your own size. Way to go, you can take down a five year old!" Lionpaw laughed in a sarcastic tone, causing Breezepaw to narrow his eyes and hiss. The dark tom looked like he was about to punch Lionpaw, when a cheerful voice calling his name from the next aisle stopped him.

"Watch your back when school starts." The tom hissed, taking Bumblekit down from the hook.

"Let's go. And next time, don't be running off." Lionpaw said sternly and lead the way back to his shopping basket as the kit, who was thoroughly scared, nodded. 

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this was an okay start! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been writing this chapter literally since the first review like two weeks ago... I was gonna try to put it up earlier and have another for last Friday, and one for this one because I didn't wanna disappoint you guys but it just didn't work out. I'm really sorry; I just have very little time or inspiration to be on. But thank you for all the feedback and support, and I swear I'm gonna be writing as soon as this one is published so I can avoid getting behind again.**

(By the way, ya'll have any idea how hard it is to try to make up 3 different school schedules so that they're different but all have some classes together, because it's hell...so sorry if these don't stay consistent sometimes! :) )

**But, I've decided to change one thing: In the first story, the middle school was grades 7th-12th, and in this one the middle school is grades 6th to 9th.**

**Edit: I have no idea why, but Fanfiction takes out the teacher's name a lot once I publish it. So if it says lie ' took the paper' and there's not a name in front of it that is most likely why**

* * *

Lionpaw clicked off his loud alarm, sitting up in bed and stretching. He had to get up at 6:30 am now, if he had any chance of making it to school in time. The sun shone brightly through his dark blue plaid curtains that matched his duvet and pillows. He squinted at the bright light as he hurriedly put on an outfit of shorts and a T-shirt from the bottom of his closet, along with his shoes and snatched his backpack, and ran down the stairs. The loud clamor of the kitchen reached his ears before he even got to the bottom of the stairwell, Brambleclaw casually reading the newspaper as Featherkit squealed and burst into tears after Bumblekit had slung syrup at her. Jaypaw as sitting in the living room, still in pajamas, watching the news.

"Why are you in here?" Lionpaw asked, sitting down his backback on the couch.

Jaypaw snorted. "It's a madhouse in there!" Lionpaw decided to go see for himself as he entered the kitchen. Jaypaw as right...it was an utter mess, dishes everywhere and food decorating the floor. Hollypaw was giving it to Bumblekit, who had evidently slung syrup at her as well, considering the fist sized glob on the chest of her purple blouse.

"That's it Bumblekit!" Squirrelflight yelled and slammed down the spatula she was using to scrape eggs from a pan and grabbed Bumblekit under the armpits. The young tom kicked and yowled.

"Hey, put me down, what did I do!?"

Squirrelflight sat him in a chair in the corner of the kitchen. "You sit here until you're ready to sit at the table like the big boy you are!" She turned around with a sigh. "Featherkit, Hollypaw, go change clothes." The two girls raced upstairs, grumbling the whole way about boys.

"Can-" Lionpaw's voice was cut off by Squirrelflight's yowl bellowing throughout the house.

"Everyone better be ready to go in 15 minutes!"

Jaypaw put his cereal bowl on the kitchen table and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

"Lionpaw, is that shirt even clean?" Squirrelflight sighed, looking at the dingy gray shirt the golden tom had on.

He rolled his eyes. "It's brand new, it's a style." He grabbed a piece of bacon off the wrecked table.

"Can I go now mommy?" Bumblekit squeaked, his adorable expression winning over Squirrelflight.

"Yes, go get your bookbag." He casually stood up, then grabbed the container of syrup off the table and ran out the room, prepared to squirt it at whoever he saw first.

"Aren't you gonna help?!" Squirrelflight nearly wailed at Brambleclaw, who finally set down the newspaper- right into a puddle of orange juice. "Gotta go, hun, sorry!" He quickly pecked her on the cheek and almost ran out the door. She just sighed and yelled again, which caused Lionpaw to throw his bacon in surprise.

"Everyone down here_ now_!"

Lionpaw joined his siblings in the living room on the couch. Squirrelflight came in to 'inspect'. Bumblekit sat on the arm of the couch, swinging his leg innocently. His mother snatched the backpack that was by his leg from the floor and opened it to find the bottle of syrup, just as she had suspected. The young tom pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hollypaw, stand up for a moment." The she-cat stood up, already looking nervous. leaving Jaypaw and Lionpaw to wonder what was up. Squirrelflight zipped down the jacket she was wearing, then raised her eyebrows in confirmation as she saw what the oldest child was wearing- a long sleeved crop top.

"You ruined everything!" The she-cat hissed, covering herself with the jacket and running upstairs to change.

"Alright, that covers everything. Lionpaw, change your shirt. It looks dirty."

"What?" He asked in dismay. "It's brand new! I told you that."

"It. Looks. Dirty." Squirrelflight drew out each word as Lionpaw rolled his eyes and went upstairs to change.

* * *

Once everyone had changed their clothes, they were practically running late.

"Alright, everyone have a good day." Squirrelflight mewed. "I'll see you at 11:30, if I can make it out of the Preschool." Everyone nodded, and hurried outside before she could say anything else, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Bumblekit, Featherkit, over here, I want to talk to you." The two youngest groaned and went over to their mother. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw snatched their bikes out the garage and began peddling down the road.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Hollypaw asked.

"Too long." Lionpaw replied.

"I think it's so unfair!" Jaypaw hissed. "Why can't Squirrelflight just get a later shift and drive us?"

the siblings agreed, panting as they hurried to Lakeshore Middle School. It may have been morning, but the summer heat was already harsh.

Jaypaw couldn't stop smiling; Squirrelflight had decided to let him go to public school with his siblings this year. It certainly wasn't easy, it took the persuasion of his siblings, Brambleclaw, and even Leafpool.

"Speaking of weird things, Hollypaw, what was with your shirt?" Lionpaw blurted out with a smirk. His sister felt her face heat up as she angrily retorted.

"I'm not a baby anymore, okay?! I wanna start looking more mature."

Jaypaw and Lionpaw laughed. "For who?" Jaypaw questioned.

"Shut up, nosy." She growled, and peddled her bike harder to get away from the questioning toms.

Several minutes later as they finally approached the school, they all three halted for a minute on the hill that led down to the parking lot, looking at the possibly hundreds of students on the school grounds; talking in groups, playing sports, the new kids scrambling around nervously.

"Whoa," Lionpaw breathed, for some reason not remembering so many students.

"Don't look so nervous, _we're_ the big kids this year." Hollypaw smirked proudly, hands on her hips.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hollypaw, there's also 9th graders, and you know how they are." They all nodded, and then rode down the hill to the bike rack, securely locking their bikes into the metal rings.

"Hey!" The loud, and rather annoying voice of Cinderpaw loudly yelled over to Hollypaw as she ran over. Lionpaw rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the two, checking the time on his phone. They had made good time, 15 minutes early. Plenty of time to put all his supplies into his locker. He proudly walked throughout the halls as he got to his locker. He took out the small and crumpled piece of paper with his combination written on it from his shorts pocket and tried to turn the lock. 42...3...

"OW!" Something large hit him in the back of the head and he jumped in surprise and whipped around. Breezepaw, Darkpaw, and Heatherpaw stood there snickering, Breezepaw spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Leave me alone you jerk." Lionpaw growled, smacking the ball away from him with his fist. The ball bounced off a wall with force and came back to hit Breezepaw in the side and roll down the hall. Heatherpaw went after it as Breezepaw snatched Lionpaw by the shirt collar and pushed him against a locker.

"Listen, punk." He snarled. "You may have embarrassed and beat me a few times last year but that isn't happening again this year. You _and_ your siblings better watch out...I hear Blindy is in school again." Breezepaw referred to Jaypaw and smirked as Lionpaw bared his teeth.

"Leave me and my siblings alone!"

"Make me!" Breezepaw raised his voice and flipped Lionpaw around, shoving him. Lionpaw stumbled backwards and crashed onto the floor, rage filling his eyes as the cats in the hall laughed loudly. He stood up, slung off his backpack, (which was open and sent his supplies flying everywhere) and went up to Breezepaw with his fist held back.

"We're gonna finish this now!" Lionpaw was prepared to hit the black tom, who's eyes were wide in surprise. Lionpaw had never got into a physical fight before, but as he remembered all the times Breezepaw had bullied him and his family, he had never wanted to get revenge more.

"Lionpaw!" The shocked voice of Hollypaw stopped him. Breezepaw took the chance while the golden tom was distracted and slipped away, laughing, as Darkpaw and Heatherpaw followed.

"He got away!" Lionpaw said angrily, snatching his backpack off the floor and stuffing the supplies back in. Hollypaw helped pick up the papers, still in shock. After Lionpaw got his locker open and began putting things in, he finally began to explain.

"He's been nagging me since when we went school shopping, okay? I don't want another year of crap from him."

Hollypaw nodded sheepishly. "I understand but...you've never tried to hit anyone before."

He shrugged. "Different times call for different measures," He closed his locker and grabbed the materials for his first class. "Can you just drop this, and _don't_ tell Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw."

Hollypaw nodded and changed the subject, leaning up against the lockers with her binder, trapper keeper, and three books; over doing it as usual. "What's your schedule?"

Lionpaw took the schedule out from his pocket. "Science, English, Math, lunch, P.E, recreation, history."

Hollypaw recited her own without the paper. "Math, English, History, then it's the same as yours. What rec do you have?" Her brother inwardly groaned at the fact that most of his classes were with his sister. He began to take out his schedule again, as the familliar figure of Jaypaw caught his eye.

"Jaypaw!" He called, the young tom looking relieved to see people he recognized.

"We were just discussing our schedules," Hollypaw said as he approached, trying to sound sophisticated. "What's yours?"

Jaypaw took out the schedule, pushing his glasses up. ""Math, history, English, lunch, rec, p.e history."

Hollypaw gasped and clapped her hands together with the most ridiculous excitement Lionpaw had ever seen. "We all have so many classes together!" Lionpaw rolled his eyes; they lived together, didn't they see enough of each other already?

"What's your rec's? Mine is art." she purred.

Lionpaw once again looked at his schedule. "Mine is Outdoors." That lightened his mood a little. Outdoors was a class for only the 8th grade students, and it involved many trips that cats talked about for ages.

"Home ec." Jaypaw frowned slightly, that not being his favorite.

"Lionpaw, you-" Hollypaw cut off as the bell rang, all going their seprate ways. Lionpaw approached the Science classroom and took a seat at the front. He was one of the first ones there, besides a couple she-cats who were together in the back. He took in the classroom around him; a large counter to the left with various science supplies, and a big counter with a sink in front of the blackboard a few tail lengths from his desk. After around 5 minutes the rest of the cats came flooding in, along with the teacher.

"Pardon my lateness, first day, you know how it is." The she-cat muttered quickly, scribbling her name across the board. "My name is Mrs. Robinwing, and I will be your science teacher this year. We will do many experiments in this class, and hopefully learn alot. Now, let's take role and then we'll go over the rules."

"Rosepaw?"

"Here!" The she-cat mewed cheerily with a paw in the air.

"Cloudpaw?"

"Here!"

"Mosspaw?" She went through the rest, humming as she got to the last.

"Alright, only one missing. Anyway, let's begin the rules. If you are late three times to class you will have detention. After that detention it will be a detention after each time you are late. It well be reset every quarter." As she droned on about the rules everyone already knew about, Lionpaw scribbled into his notebook. Suddenly, the door opened slowly, and entered a white-ish blue tom who sheepishly looked at the ground as he came inside.

"Sorry I'm late," he mewed, standing by the door, not sure what to do.

Mrs. Robinwing turned around. "That's quite alright for a new student on the first day. Take a seat right beside..." She pointed to Lionpaw, who recited his name.

"My name is Icepaw." He mewed as he took a seat.

"I'm going to pass you all this paper, do not look at it until I say to. This will test your knowledge for science." The teacher passed around the papers and watched as they worked.

'What in the world..." Lionpaw cluelessly looked at the questions.

**"Approximately how big is an atom?" **The first one read, Lionpaw circling C: As big as your fist. As he approached the third question, Icepaw got up to hand in his paper.

The teacher sniffed as the paper was handed to her. "Be sure not to hurry through..." Her voice faded as she checked over the sheet. "Icepaw, well done. I've never had a student finish so quickly...and get them all right." The students in the class scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"What?!" A girl from the back nearly screeched, wanting to get every question but not knowing them. Lionpaw went back to his paper, unsurely going through a few more until the door once again opened.

" Mr. Breezepaw, I think that's a record for being late."

Lionpaw looked up in horror as the bulky black tom entered.

"I got hung up doing something." He snickered, noisily slouching into a seat behind Lionpaw in the row to the left.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, Breezepaw's gonna be a nuisance. I'm sooo sorry that this took so long, but I'm writing Chapter 3 right now. I'll probably finish it tonight, but I don't know if I'll upload it or save it for next week. :) Depends on what you guys think, tell me in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all are still with me! I know the gap between chapters 1 and 2 was kinda big, but it's gonna be a lot more regular from now on, even if it's just a short chapter. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lionpaw whipped around and growled at Breezepaw.

"Lionpaw, get back to your own paper." The teacher sternly mewed, looking at the papers already handed in. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes as Breezepaw smirked. He turned back around, impatiently tapping his mechanical pencil against the desk.

"Dude, that's like, annoying." Berrypaw, who was behind him mewed.

Breezepaw snickered. "Lionpaw is always annoying."

"No he isn't!" Mosspaw piped up defensively.

"Yeah, I'm not." Lionpaw growled.

A loud sound echoed through the classroom as slapped a ruler against the counter quite hard. "Will everyone get back to their paper? No talking. Or I'll be making some calls to the principal, first day or not!"

* * *

After Science, English, and Math, which were all about classroom rules and reviews, Lionpaw headed to homeroom for his last class of the short day. sat at his desk, silently watching the students enter with narrowed eyes. Once all the desks were filled- Lionpaw relieved there was no Breezepaw- the teacher stood up and went to the front of the class.

"I am Mr. Reedfur. In this class, it is not fun time. Now, much like last year, it is time for the assembly. Everyone stand up, and get into a single file line by the door."

Once the class was in a perfectly straight and silent line, Mr. Reedfur led them to the gym. It was already mostly full, the other grades already there. Firestar, Graystripe, and the clubrepresentatives were on the stage across the large gym. Lionpaw sat down with his class awkwardly, in between a kid picking his nose and a girl on her phone under her jacket. A few rows down in front of him he spotted Hollypaw, chatting excitedly with some other preppy students.

"Excuse me, attention everyone," Firestar said into the microphone, causing most kids to quiet down. "Welcome back to school, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful summer, and I hope we all have a great school year." Lionpaw rolled his eyes. It was so fake to him.

"As most of you probably know, this school has many opportunities, activities, and clubs to offer. 8th and 9th grade especially have exciting choices, which your teachers will pass out to you once you get back to your classrooms. As for the 6th and 7th graders, you too have exciting choices, which will be passed to you now. New students, don't forget about the meeting tonight, which you and your parents are welcome to come to. 7th, 8th, and 9th graders may now be dismissed."

"That was stupid," One girl in front of Lionpaw meowed as they were walking back to class.

"Sunpaw, that's a warning. Don't be rude."

Lionpaw couldn't believe it. Mr. Reedfur was crazy.

As they got back to the classroom, the teacher sat on his desk at the side of the room.

"Go get your backpacks and then come back here and we'll talk about the activities,"

Lionpaw groaned as he got up, just wanting this day to be over.

"Mr. Conner, do you have a problem?" The teacher's piercing gaze bore into Lionpaw as he addressed him by his surname. Anger boiled in the young tom as he grit his teeth and shook his head.

"When asked a question in this class, you answer with your voice." Mr. Reedfur's voice grew more authoritative.

"No." Lionpaw mewed softly, walking towards the door.

"When asked a question in this class, you answer with a loud and clear voice, looking at the teacher. And don't walk away-"

Lionpaw interrupted and looked up with anger gleaming in his eyes. "I SAID NO!" He yowled, causing the students walking out behind him to stop and gasp in shock.

"I see we're gonna have a problem, aren't we?" narrowed his eyes and jerked his head upwards. "Go get your bag."

Lionpaw walked out the classroom, embrassment and shame causing him to look at the floor. This was crazy of him, especially on the first day.

Toadpaw, Lionpaw's friend and classmate approached with a shocked expression. "Dude! Are you crazy?"

The other student shook his head as he got to his locker with a sigh. "Everyone's just pushing me. Why do teachers have to be such jerks?" He did the combination on his locker, pulled out his gray plaid book bag and slung it over his shoulders. Toadpaw didn't say anything else and awkwardly walked away to his own locker.

Once everyone was back in class, grabbed a stack of papers off his desk. "First, here is the list of 8th grade activities and clubs. Can I have a volunteer to pass them out?" Before he was even done talking, Mosspaw's hand had shot up into the air. He called on her and she made her way around. Lionpaw raised an eyebrow as he saw the long list.

_**Sports  
**_Baseball  
Soccer  
Basketball  
Football  
Golf club  
Volleyball

_**Music  
**_Band  
Choir

_**Clubs**_  
Chess  
Tech  
Home ec  
Art  
Shop

_Basketball! _Lionpaw thought with excitement. He may not have made the team last year, but he had to this year. The teacher passed around a few more papers, permission slips for certain 8th grade things, etc. The bell rang and the class stood up.

"Lionpaw, come here please."

Lionpaw nervously walked over to the teacher's desk.

"I've got word from your other teachers of today that you haven't exactly been a good student. And we know about that little scuffle between you and Breezepaw in the hall earlier. This year isn't gonna be good for you if you don't clean up your act. you need to take this paper home and have your parents sign it."

He took the paper which read in big, black letters at the top: **NOTICE FOR DISRESPECTFUL AND RUTHLESS BEHAVIOR "Your child has been showing bad behavior at school, such as violence and rude behavior. We ask you to sign this paper so that we know you are aware that there is a problem and you and your child will talk about it. This note must be signed at returned by Wednesday, August 25th. Thank you for your time and consideration." **Lionpaw didn't know what to say as he was dismissed, just staring at the note in shock as he walked down the hall. 

* * *

**A/N: Heh. So it's a lot stricter, eh? I know the first chapter says this will be updated every 1st and 4th Friday, but most likely it'll just be updated randomly, and I'll try to do it atleast once per week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews guys, it keeps me writing c: **

**Also, my inspirational songs to write chapters are Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup and In Too Deep by Sum 41. I think they really fit, even though they're just in 8th grade, so feel free to check those out while reading :) But if you're like really young, Teenagers and I think the second song have cuss words in it. So if you aren't supposed to hear those, don't blame me.. (I don't know how young my readers are)**

Also yes, My story In Too Deep was inspired by the song lol

* * *

Lionpaw didn't know what to say, shame forming a lump in his throat. He had always been a pretty decent student. And now, on the first day, he was getting this? He just took the note in his hands as the teacher dismissed him, walking down the hall and staring at it, all the way until he exited the doors and saw Jaypaw and Hollypaw waiting by the bike rack.

"What's wrong?" Hollypaw asked as he approached, already able to tell something was wrong by his facial expression.

"Look." He handed over the note, his siblings reading it as he unlocked his bike.

Hollypaw gasped. "Lionpaw! On the first day?! Mom is gonna kill you, what where you thinking?! What did you do?! Why-" Lionpaw snatched the note back to shut her up, Jaypaw just watching in silent surprise.

"Hollypaw, I can't tell her. She would never let me tryout for the basketball team. And is she coming to pick us up or not?"

Hollypaw shrugged and took out her phone to text her mother and find out. Jaypaw spoke up. "Uhm, I believe you have to tell her. It has to be signed and brought back, otherwise they're just gonna call home."

"He's right though, you know how she is about us getting in trouble. Plus, Lionpaw, I'm not sure we'll be able to be in sports anyway. Featherkit has ballet, Bumblekit has soccer, and Jaypaw already has medic club. I don't think they would have time or be able to afford it."

Lionpaw sighed and sat on his bike, rolling back and fourth and waiting for his aunt to text Hollypaw back. The song Mean by Taylor Swift rang out as Hollypaw's phone lit up.

"Yeah, she's on her way. Then we're going out to lunch."

"I can help forge a signature, all we need to do is find something she's already signed and I can do it." Jaypaw offered. "But if either of us get caught we're dead, you know."

Lionpaw nodded, knowing all too well the severity of the situation. "We wont get caught. Just nobody say anything, alright?" They all nodded in agreement as the van pulled into the parking lot and paused, the three putting their bikes in the back compartment space of the vehicle before piling in, Lionpaw quickly crumbling the note and shoving it in his backpack.

"Hello hello, how was school?" Squirrelflight asked cheerily, all three answering that it was fine.

"Look what we did today!" Bumblekit mewed happily in a loud tone, shoving a paper ball, which was covered in glue, into Lionpaw's face. "Uhm...what is that?"

"It's a paper machete Earth!" The youngest tom replied proudly.

"I think you mean mache." Hollypaw laughed.

There was silence for a few moments until Squirrelflight spoke up. "I know you all have a billion papers I'll have to sign, so just wait until after we go to McDonald's and give them to me when we get home."

Hollypaw looked at her pink covered iPhone and smiled as Mean rang out again. "Hey Squirrelflight, could you drop me off at the park instead?"

"You don't want McDonalds?"

"Well, uhm, kinda...but some friends are at the park..."

"We're almost there, you can take your food with you. And who is there? When will you be home?"

Hollypaw sighed. "Cinderpaw and her sisters, Mousepaw, and a few others. And I don't know, sometime."

"Oooh, Mousepaw." Jaypaw mewed in a singsong tone, Hollypaw blushing furiously. "Shut up!" Her siblings giggled, even Bumblekit joining in.

"Hollypaw and Mousepaw sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"ENOUGH!" Hollypaw yelled angrily, hitting him hard in the arm.

"OW!" He yelled back, pinching her.

"Okay, that's enough..STOP IT!" Squirrelflight yelled, everyone settling down. "Hollypaw, be home by 4, I don't want you out all day." Hollypaw rolled her eyes but said nothing else. They went through the drive through, Hollypaw ordering a small cheeseburger with nothing else. She hurriedly ate it as Squirrelflight drove.

"Hollypaw, put your papers in the glovebox. I'm gonna do it when we get home." She mewed as she stopped the van. Hollypaw had managed to eat the burger before they got there, and she hopped out, greeted by Poppypaw on a scooter.

"Hey!" She mewed excitedly as Squirrelflight drove away. "How was your first day? It sucks we only have history together."

Poppypaw nodded. "It was alright. But I heard Lionpaw is in a ton of trouble?!"

Hollypaw mewed as they walked along, "Yeah, he almost clobbered Breezepaw. And yelled at a teacher...and disobeyed rules..." the other she-cat's mouth hung open.

"Whoa, I bet your mom is gonna kill him."

Hollypaw shook her head. "He's hoping she wont find out, Jaypaw's gonna help him forge a signature on the paper. But enough about him, where's Mousepaw?"

Poppypaw giggled and smirked. "He's up there, playing football with Foxpaw." She pointed up the hill, to where the two toms where visible in the grassy field, throwing a football back and forth.

"Hey Hollypaw." The tom casually mewed as the girls approached.

"Hi." She mewed shyly.

"Hey, there's uh, a duck pond over in the woods, wanna see?"

As Hollypaw nodded, Mousepaw tossed the football at Foxpaw, who went to see if Toadpaw wanted to play. The couple set off down the dirt trail into the woods, chatting the whole way.

* * *

Lionpaw raced around the driveway with his basketball, practicing different techniques and tricks, taking shots at the basket, rarely missing.

"Jaypaw, come here. I need to play with another person."

Jaypaw, who was once again sprawled out in the grassy yard reading rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna play. Why didn't you go to the park with Hollypaw? Toadpaw and Foxpaw are your friends. Weren't you invited?"

Lionpaw nodded, bouncing the ball as he talked. "Yeah, I was. But...Oh my God, the note! I forgot about the note!" He yowled, throwing the basketball down. It rolled down the driveway into the street as the golden tom frantically ran inside, spotting Squirrelflight's desk in it's area under the stairs, with Squirrelflight still at it. Oh no...he thought with a groan. He had given her all his papers, including the one he didn't mean to.

"Hey Squirrelflight! Uh, something's wrong with Jaypaw, I think he's sick." He lied, trying to get her away from the desk.

"Huh?" She whipped around with concern.

"He's outside, acting weird."

Squirrelflight dropped the pen she was writing with onto the desk and stood up. "Oh. Jaypaw?!" She headed out the door. Lionpaw took the chance and hurriedly dug through the stacks of papers. He snatched the red paper off the desk and ran up the stairs and into his room, going into his closet and grabbing his lock box that Brambleclaw had given him a few years ago and got it down from the top shelf. It noisily clang on the wooden floor of the closet, Lionpaw getting the key out his nightstand drawer and opening it. Some random things flew out, around 10 dollars in cash and change he had saved, some old Pokemon cards, old coins, etc. He folded up the note and stuffed it inside, quickly re-locking it as he heard Squirrelflight come up the stairs. He kicked it into the closet and shut the door, diving so hard to try to get on his bed and open a magazine before the she-cat came in that he missed and landed on the other side on the floor.

"Lionpaw?" Her voice trailed off as she entered the room to see Lionpaw laying on the floor holding his right elbow, panting. "Do I even wanna know?" She sighed, putting a hand on her head.

Lionpaw tried to think up a quick lie. "Uhm, I thought my ball pump was in here...under my bed. My soccer ball is flat." He quickly put on the most innocent smile he could, which looked very fake, even to Squirrelflight.

"I'm just gonna believe you right now. I've got too much going on." She shrugged and went back downstairs, Lionpaw doing the same, but sneaking around her and running out the back door. He went around front to find an angry Jaypaw sitting on the steps to the porch.

"What did you tell her?!" He hissed. "He was checking my temperature, made me take cough medicine..."

"Sorry. I accidentally gave her the note. She didn't see it yet though."

Jaypaw snorted. "You're such an idiot. Where's it at now?"

"In my lock box." Lionpaw replied, grabbing the basketball out the dirt street.

"I'll forge it later. Leafpool's coming over, I have a medic meeting, Squirrelflight's busy..."

Lionpaw nodded. "I know. It's safe now, let's just forget about it for the moment." He began dribbling the basketball and taking shots again, as Jaypaw went back to reading.

* * *

Mousepaw and Hollypaw were still sat in the woods three hours later, carrying on and laughing. Hollypaw couldn't believe what a funny, smart, and sweet guy he was! They walked along the dirt path back out into the park, Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Foxpaw were walking around the park talking. Hollypaw and Mousepaw jogged to catch up, as Foxpaw mewed.

"I should probably get going. Bye guys!" He took off to where his bike was sloppily tied against a tree.

"I'll have to go soon too," Hollypaw mewed, taking her phone out of her pocket (which, the background was now a picture of her and Mousepaw) and checked the time.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "It's already four thirty, I had to be home at four!" She started running, but Cinderpaw grabbed her arm.

"_Four_? Are you kidding me, what are you, eight?" She scoffed, causing the cats to laugh.

Hollypaw tried to pull her arm away to no avail. "Dude, I'm gonna be in so much trouble, let go."

Cinderpaw sighed. "Hollypaw, come on. Your parents wont let you date, apparently stay out past four...they treat you like a baby, you have to cut the umbilical cord at some point." The she-cat relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go guys!" She began walking quickly, Mousepaw smiling and keeping pace. 

* * *

Squirrelflight paced aimlessly, Brambleclaw who had gotten home from work an hour ago sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Three hours Brambleclaw, three hours. She is _three_ hours late. I've called her, I've had Leafpool drive past the park and check..." The ginger she-cat ran her hands over her head as she stared at the clock on the wall, which now read 7:14 pm.

Brambleclaw looked up with a sigh. "Maybe she was just having fun and lost track of the time. And where are our other kids?"

"Jaypaw's at a medic meeting and Leafpool took Bumblekit, Lionpaw and Featherkit out for ice cream."

Brambleclaw raised an eyebrow. "So..we're-"

Squirrelflight interrupted with an annoyed yell. "Our daughter is missing, how can you even think like that?!"

He sighed. "I know. I just think she lost track of the time."

The stressed cat shook her head. "What's with our kids nowadays, Brambleclaw? Hollypaw tried to get away with wearing a crop top, Now she's ignoring curfew Lionpaw's acting weird, hiding things from me..."

Brambleclaw shrugged. "They're teenagers now, what do you expect?"

"Oh, and did I tell you she has a crush on a boy?!" Squirrelflight whipped around so fast she almost lost her balance, a crazy look in her eyes.

"What's the big deal, I'd be more concerned if she didn't had a crush. Do you know who it is?" Brambleclaw asked casually, not worried at all.

Squirrelflight finally sat down. "When I was taking the kids home today, she asked if she could go to the part. When I asked with who, she told me a group of kids, and the boys were making fun of her when she said Mousepaw's name."

Brambleclaw laughed, which caused his wife a great deal of anger. "Mousepaw? Mousepaw Smith? He's one of the nicest boys out there, he comes from a good family, what's the problem?"

"The problem is she's changing! Don't you see it Brambleclaw, they all are!" Squirrelflight wailed.

"Calm down! She- there she is." He trailed off in a grave tone as Hollypaw finally appeared in the doorway.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU _FOUR_ HOLLYPAW _FOUR_, DO WE NEED TO GO OVER TIME?"

Hollypaw sighed and mewed in an annoyed tone, "I lost track of time."

Squirrelflight had anger surging in her eyes. "That is crap! Were you even at the park?"

"Of course I was!" Hollypaw yelled. "Cinderpaw was right, you are just overbearing, over protective, and treat me like a baby! You treat us all like babies because you're scared we're gonna make mistakes like aunt Leafpool and get pregnant at 18!"

Squirrelflight was taken aback, as she finally found the words to say, she yelled, "You are grounded! Go to your room right now!"

"That's right, don't know what to do so send me to my room." Hollypaw mumbled and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming the door.

Squirrelflight turned around, yelling in anger. "Did you hear that?!"

"Yes, I heard it." Brambleclaw said with a sigh as he answered the ringing phone. "Hello?...oh my God, are they okay?!...alright, we're on our way."

"What happened?" Squirrelflight asked, fear in her tone.

"Leafpool and the kits were in a car accident, they're at the hospital. Go get Hollypaw, let's go."

Squirrelflight gasped. "What?! Are they alright?"

Brambleclaw shrugged. "I don't know yet...let's go Hollypaw, Leafpool and-"

Hollypaw, who had come down stairs at all the commotion, nodded. "I know, I heard." She went out the door in front of them, arms crossed. 

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. c; THREE or more reviews before I post another! I really need feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late! This chapter is also dedicated to Icelavad, who's birthday was Friday :)**

**To the reviewer who asked if they were cats or humans, it's like furries. They walk on two legs like humans, do everything humans can do, but they're still in cat form, wear clothes, etc...just no tails.**

* * *

Brambleclaw pulled into the hospital parking lot and the older cats hurried inside, as Hollypaw followed slowly in annoyance, her arms crossed. Brambleclaw reached the first desk, his tone filled with dread.

"Uhm, we're here for a Leafpool, Lionpaw..."

The secretary interrupted. "The Conners? Are you family?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Those are my kits and my sister!"

The she-cat nodded once again, clicking into the computer. "They are in rooms 133 and 135 the second floor. The others are fine."

"I'm gonna kill Leafpool." Squirrelflight snarled, the three piling onto the elevator. The doors opened to the waiting room, Leafpool immediatly running over.

Leafpool's eyes were wide. "Some maniac cut me off! He floored it as we crossed the intersection...the road was out by Hillside, you know the one with the drop off to the left? Well he hit us _hard, _and we went rolling down that hill."

Squirrelflight's eyes softened. "Wow. Is everyone okay?"

"I've just got a few cuts from the window glass breaking; Featherkit, Bumblekit, and Lionpaw are getting checked now but I think it's just minor."

The doctor opened the door to the back. "Family of the Conners?"

Squirrelflight approached. "Are they alright?" She asked worriedly.

The doctor led her towards the room where her 3 kits were. "Bumblekit has a fractured Ulna, but it's not too severe. Just a plaster cast for a few weeks. Featherkit and Lionpaw just have a few cuts and scratches, although Lionpaw has a pretty good bump on the head that you should watch."

She nodded as the door opened; Bumblekit messing around in the cabinets, his forearm covered in a light blue cast. Featherkit sat sniffling in a chair, Lionpaw looking out the window. The doctor and Squirrelflight talked for a few more minutes before they left, being greeted in the waiting room by the adults pacing anxiously and Hollypaw sitting with her arms crossed. Featherkit leaped into Brambleclaw's arms, Squirrelflight explaining the situation. Leafpool gave all the kits (except for Hollypaw, who refused) goodbye hugs as she grabbed her purse and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'll be going now. I'm..um, I'm sorry."

Squirrelflight turned around. "Leafpool, I don't blame any of this on you and neither do the kits. It was a freak accident."

The she-cat nodded. "Thank you." She mewed quietly and took her leave, the others following out and piling into the van.

* * *

"Brambleclaw, we need to talk." Squirrelflight mewed a few hours later as the family prepared for the night. She fluffed the pillow at the head of her bed then crossed the spacious room to shut the door.

"Uh huh." Brambleclaw responded incoherently, paying more attention to the baseball game on TV. Squirrelflight pointedly snatched the remote and turned it off.

He sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

Squirrelflight put the remote in the drawer on her nightstand to be safe and sighed as she wrapped the sleep-in rollers into he hair. "We need to talk about the kids." Brambleclaw threw his head back with an annoyed groan before his wife could even finish.

"What?!" She mewed in a high pitched tone.

Brambleclaw raked his paws down his face. "All we ever talk about is the kids! I'm too busy at work, you're too busy with the kids, the only time we have to talk alone is at night and it's about either of those."

"I know," She responded. "But this is important. I don't wan't them dating. I know Lionpaw has had a crush on Cinderpaw Lawson for years, but she's turning into a bad seed-"

Brambleclaw interrupted as Squirrelflight looked down to hide her annoyance. "For StarClan sake, Squirrelflight. They gotta grow up some time. Lionpaw's a 14 year old boy, of course he's interested in girls."

"No!" Squirrelflight hissed in agitation, whipping her head up so fast the curlers almost flew out. "Jaypaw's 14 too and he couldn't care less about girls."

"Jaypaw's...he's different! He and Lionpaw are completely different. Jaypaw's more about science and medic, and Lionpaw's more about..he's outgoing and into sports. I'm sure one of these days he'll be just as interested in girls as his brother. Just let them go a bit, okay?"

Squirrelflight raised her voice. "No! It's not okay! Hollypaw's breaking curfew, being disrespectful, it's insane! We have too much going on around here with five kids and both of us have jobs and the kids all are in school and activities, we can't lose the grip! As soon as Hollypaw starts thinking she knows how to out smart us, who knows what else she's gonna be doing! And then it's gonna spread to the other kits and we're gonna be running a mad house with two grand children!"

"Would you listen to yourself?" Brambleclaw scoffed in a whisper, his eyes wide in disbelief and shock at his mate's behavior. "Be quiet, they're gonna hear you. Just listen for a minute without interrupting, okay?" Squirrelflight looked like she was about to explode, but took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hollypaw is breaking the rules because she doesn't have enough freedom. I don't agree with her staying out after curfew either, but really, four o'clock? That's-" Squirrelflight finally interrupted and was near yelling.

"Yes, four o'clock! FOUR! Why is that so hard to understand? FOUR O'CLOCK because I didn't want her out all day with a bunch of boys and the Lawson's!"

Brambleclaw just shook his head and sighed and tried to begin talking again, but she continued yelling with anger. 

* * *

Lionpaw sat in bed wearing gray Nike sweat pants and an old T-shirt, his pajamas for the night. His laptop was in front of him as he scrolled down his facebook news feed. He jumped as he heard something softly hit his window, and another one, louder. He pushed the laptop aside and stood up looking out the window. A figure came out of the shadows...

"Cinderpaw?!" He hissed in shock as he opened the second story window of his room, revealing the she-cat standing outside. "It's 9:30, what-"

She giggled shyly and waved, interreupting his annoyed tone."I heard about how you were in trouble and about the note...so I was wondering if you had it forged or...I can help."

Lionpaw gasped as he realized he forgot about the note _again. _He ran across the room and opened his door, hurrying across the hall and opening Jaypaw's door, where the tom was already in bed.

"Jaypaw!" He hissed, literally jumping into the blue tom's bed and bouncing up and down.

He finally woke up, confused. "What..Lionpaw...get off of me, what are you doing?!" He hissed and fell out the bed, Lionpaw turning on the light with wide eyes.

"The note! We have to get the note Jaypaw, or I'm dead!"

Jaypaw snatched his glasses off the shelf and shoved them on. "Oh...yeah, I forgot...I think it's too late dude-"

"Nooo!" Lionpaw groaned. "What do you need?"

Jaypaw sat in the computer chair at his desk and thought. "Something with Squirrelflight's signature that I can scan. And the note."

Lionpaw nodded. "Alright, okay, I can get that...stay here." He ran out the room, and almost reached the bottom of the stair case as Squirrelflight's enraged tone filled the house. He froze in horror, thinking he had been caught. Instead it was followed by Brambleclaw poking his head out the room.

"Uhm...ignore that, kits." He hurried back inside and Lionpaw sighed in relief. He raced to Squirrelflight's desk and searched; finding the water bill and went back up the stairs to his own room. He unlocked the lock box and grabbed the note before going back to Jaypaw's room and shutting the door, panting.

"Alright," Jaypaw mewed as he took the bill and the note. "This isn't that hard. I just have to scan her signature, practice writing it out fluidly a couple times, and then get it on the note."

Lionpaw nodded, waiting by the door. "How do you know all this?"

Jaypaw shrugged as he placed the bill into the printer and turned on the scanner settings. "It's not hard, just fun. I learned it in a book and practiced with things like the president's signature, stuff like that."

"Sometimes you being a major nerd pays off." Lionpaw laughed. Jaypaw printed out a copy of the signature and handed the bill back. "Go put that back, I'm almost done."

Lionpaw took it and headed down the stairs, putting it back where he found it. By the time he had came back, Jaypaw had managed a perfect Squirrelflight signature. He took the note and put it in his backpack on his floor, and climbed into bed, happy that this catastrophe would turn out fine...but just as he was about to fall asleep, his cell phone buzzed.

**Cinderpaw Lawson: **

**I'm not pleased with you. You pretty much slammed a window in my face. And I'll be telling the teachers that you forged it. **

"Oh, no..." he groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of drama huh? :3 I'm sorry this is so late, I've been ridiculsouly busy. 3+ reviews until I'll post another chapter; your reviews keep me writin'. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been trying to write this chapter no and off literally since the last chapter was up on April 16th! AAAAAAAAAAAAH. I just barely have motivation or time to write. :[ I'm considering discontinuing this. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

The next morning, Lionpaw woke up extra early; just past 5. He hoped to get a shower and then hurry off to school early so that he could catch Cinderpaw before she had the chance to tell about his forged note. He sighed as he got out of bed to prepare for the long day, taking shorts, a t-shirt and his usual shoes downstairs and into the bathroom, the house still quiet, with pre-dawn light filtering in through the windows. He turned on the shower and did it as quickly as possible, spiking his hair with gel and leaving the bathroom, already prepared to go. By now the house was at it's usual bustling, Featherkit and Bumblekit wrestle in the living room and the rest of his family in the kitchen. He walked into the noisy room, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Squirrelflight, I'm going to school early."

The entire room froze in silence at Lionpaw's highly suspicious words. "What?" Squirrelflight asked in shock.

"I'm gonna go to school early today, see you later." he responded casually, making his way for the back door in the kitchen.

Squirrelflight put her arm out to stop him, blocking the door.

"Uhm, I don't think so," She said in a high pitched tone, her eyes wide in annoyance. "Why are you going early? Who with?"

"Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw said in an annoyed whine.

"Because Toadpaw and I were gonna go together today." Lionpaw lied casually, glancing back at Hollypaw and Jaypaw, who were wondering what he was up to aswell.

Squirrelflight put her hands on her hips. "No. Sit down and eat breakfast, you're leaving at a normal time."

Lionpaw was filled with anger as his plan to stop Cinderpaw crumbled. "Stop trying to control me! I just wanna go now, please?"

Squirrelflight was prepared to really give it to him, but the glance she received from Brambleclaw forced her to back down. "Fine." She replied, tight lipped, as Lionpaw headed out the door, yanked his bike from the ground, and peddled off quickly.

* * *

As Lionpaw reached the school, there were very few kids there; but he spotted Cinderpaw and her sisters chatting with some girls by the doors and he hurriedly locked his bike and ran over. Could he be too late?

"Cinderpaw!" He panted, slowing to a stop as he neared her. "Did you already tell!?"

She whipped her head towards him, the glare in her eyes daring. "No." She replied simply, arms crossed.

Lionpaw sighed in relief. "Okay, _please_ don't. If my mom finds out about that, there's no way I'll be able to join the basketball team. I'm sorry I slammed the window in your face, but I had forgot about the note last night and I had to get Jaypaw to help me forge it."

Cinderpaw nodded in understanding. "Oh...sorry I said I was gonna tell on you. I know I've been acting crazy, but...it's just because I like you." She shrugged and lifted her backpack off the ground, following her sisters as they headed towards one of the benches to prepare before school started. Lionpaw's mouth hung open for several moments, before he joined in the basketball game that one of the 7th graders had started, and remained there until his siblings got off the bus.

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw called as she and Jaypaw finally arrived. Lionpaw passed the ball to one of the 7th graders and walked over to where they were, a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing you got her to not tell?" Jaypaw assumed.

Lionpaw nodded. "Yeah...turns out Cinderpaw likes me." His sister rolled her eyes.

"Well duh! That's all I hear about from all three of them,_ Lionpaw Lionpaw Lionpaw_!"

The golden tom smirked as the bell rang. "Let's go."

The three walked into the school and towards their lockers; Lionpaw and Hollypaw ahead of Jaypaw. As Jaypaw opened his locker, he suddenly felt a hard shove as his lean body was now inside the locker.

"What-" His alarmed meow was cut off as he tried to get out and failed, the laughing faces of Breezepaw and Darkpaw shoving him inside and shutting the door. By now, most of the students had hurried off to class, and those who hadn't payed no mind to his yelling and kicking. He tried to shift around to where his backpack was behind him, but he just couldn't do it in the small space. Finally, about 10 minutes later of yelling, a voice finally mewed out,

"Hello, is someone in there?!"

He recognized that voice from his medic meeting... "W...Willowpaw?"

"Jaypaw!" The voice squeaked in shock. "What's the combo?" The tom told out the combo and Willowpaw quickly unlocked the small prison, Jaypaw falling out, panting.

"Thank you so much." He replied, looking deep into her soft blue eyes as she crouched down to see if she was okay. They held eye contact for a moments in silence, until Jaypaw finally scrambled up off the floor.

"N-no problem." Willowpaw replied as she cleared her throat. As Jaypaw stood there awkwardly staring, he began to remember her from all his meetings and classes. They had never really talked much, but he knew the she-cat was friendly and smart. _Snap out of it, you're not Lionpaw. _His mind commanded, and he grabbed his books for his first class.

"Uh, hey, would you wanna sit together at lunch?" He asked, cursing himself inwardly. But as Willowpaw's face lit up with a big smile, she replied, "Sure! I'd love to."

Jaypaw smiled a little and nodded. "Uh, good...s-see ya!" He hurried off the class, inwardly wondering what he had been thinking.

* * *

Love is blossoming! Haha! Thanks for your reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have a million reasons as to why my updates have been taking so long, so to sum it up, the past few weeks have been Hellish, haha. The updates are probably gonna slack off even more as summer approaches because I'll be busy. But I'm not gonna discontinue. Please review!** **:) I'm not certain how alimony and such actually works, but it's just part of the story in this. **

* * *

Jaypaw sat in English class; his last class before lunch. He anxiously tapped his blue mechanical pencil on the desk, not really paying any attention to the paper in front of him, but rather studying the clock. 30 minutes until lunch. Now 25. Now-

"Jaypaw, would you quit staring at the clock and get back to your paper." Mrs. Snowbird snapped in annoyance.

Breezepaw snickered. "I'm surprised he can see it." Jaypaw rolled his eyes and ignored the pestering tom, but inwardly wondered why the teachers never said anything to Breezepaw. Could it be that they were afraid of him? _Surely not, they probably just don't care about the students enough to worry about it..._ His mind wandered again and the teacher cleared her throat and sternly made eye contact.

_Oh lay off already, it's literally the second day._ He grumbled to himself, staring down at the paper. But it all looked like gibberish, as his mind was focused on something...someone else.

_Stop it already, you're not Lionpaw._ He repeated once again. But at this point he couldn't care less about the paper quizzing his knowledge of nouns and verbs. For the first time he had met a she-cat...or any cat for that matter, who didn't make fun of him and wasn't being a brat. And they shared the same interests. _I think she's even on the soccer team. And medic, and she gets good grades..._

"Jaypaw, how many questions do you have answered?" Mrs. Snowbird raised her brows.

The student in question gulped audibly and looked down. "One." The class giggled and Jaypaw's embarassment rose.

"You have ten minutes to complete the 19 others. I don't care if it is the second day of school, you are to complete that paper." He said no more and quickly began answering the questions as accurately as he could. Soon, the bell finally rang and he put the paper on her desk and then literally ran out the class and to his lockers, then to the cafeteria, his excitement buzzing inside him like a bee.

* * *

After Squirrelflight had dropped off the younger Conners at the Elementary school, she made the navy blue van do a U turn and headed towards her sister's house. Leafpool hadn't called or came over since the accident, which was unusual. As she neared the driveway of the she-cat, she noticed something strange. _Why does Leafpool have all of her furniture at the curb? _She went past the pile and rang the door bell.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and was taken aback; absolutely nothing was in the house with the exception of the few paintings and knick knacks Leafpool had along the fireplace mantle, with the wide screen television in front of it.

"Leafpool what in the world are you doing?!" Squirrelflight yelled, having to raise her voice over the loud drill sounds. She followed the racket upstairs and to Leafpool's bedroom, which was also trashed.

"Oh, hey!" She replied cheerily, a small hole started in the pale yellow wall.

"What are you doing?" Squirrelflight repeated, eyes wide.

"Remodeling! Crowfeather and I's divorce finally went through. I now have $20,00 dollars in alimony, and the $8,000 that I get from the emotional and mental strain he put me through!" Leafpool screeched cheerily, and her sister almost fainted.

"Oh my- twenty eight thousand!?"

Leafpool nodded, dropping the hammer she was using to pound in the wall. "Yup, and you get $5,000 out of it for everything you've done for...me." It went with out saying; they both knew she meant the kits as well.

"Leafpool, I-I couldn't, I-"

"I insist." she stated firmly. "C'mon, I thought you might come over today anyway. Let's go on a shopping spree!"

Squirrelflight nodded excitedly. "But first...why are you smashing a hole in your wall?"

"Well there's a bathroom right on the other side so I thought, why should I have to always go out my room?"

Squirrelflight just shrugged off the craziness casually. "In all seriousness though...I'm so concerned about the kits."

"Agh, Squirrelflight." Leafpool groaned, searching for her brown leather purse among the rubble and various items flung around the room.

"Well I am!" She said defensively. "Lionpaw's acting all weird and sneaking around, and whatever it is Jaypaw's helping. Plus I know he and Cinderpaw Lawson are liking each other again..." She paused as Leafpools rummaging slowed to a halt. She grabbed the purse from under her bed.

"How do you know about Cinderpaw and Lionpaw?"

Squirrelflight ho-hummed around the question. "I might have accidentally overhead Hollypaw's phone call."

Leafpool snorted. "Brilliant."

"She's just been acting so weird. She's sneaking around too and staying out later than I want, and how about her new clothing choices?"

Leafpool gasped mockingly. "You don't mean...oh, no...they're acting like teenagers!" She laughed as Squirrelflight threw a pillow at her. "What's the big deal, we used to act the same way."

"Exactly." Squirrelflight said glumly. "Luckily Jaypaw isn't really into anything yet."

"I dunno, I would watch that." Leafpool said sheepily, leading the way down the stairs.

Squirrelflight was right on her heels. "What? What do you know?"

Leafpool climbed into the drivers seat of her own car. "Nothing, really. It's just that at the last medic meeting, I was assisting. And this one girl...uhm..Willowpaw's her name. Willowpaw Jackson. She sure was making eyes at Jaypaw."

"What?!" Squirrelflight screeched in despair. "No, not all three!"

"Would you calm down?!" Leafpool began driving down the road. "It's no big deal, Willowpaw's a sweet girl. And besides, Jaypaw barely showed interest in her." 

* * *

Jaypaw took a seat at a table with no other kids and waited for Willowpaw. He could care less about food! He waited about 10 minutes and she finally came along.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was helping Mothwing with some stuff." Jaypaw nodded understandingly; the school nurse could sometimes keep you busy for hours.

"So wanna go get some food? I think they're serving cheeseburgers today."

They both stood up and started walking towards the line in awkward silence; both too nervous and shy to say too much.

"S-so, do...do you like reading?" Willowpaw asked shyly. Jaypaw perked up at that; reading and writing original stories were two of his passions that he never met very many others who shared them.

"Yeah, I love reading. I even write some of my own stories sometimes." He smiled as Willowpaw did the same.

"Really? Wow, me too!" She smiled wide and stuck the lunch trey under her left arm as she dug around in her purse on her right. She lifted out a book.

"Have you ever read Mice and Men?"

Jaypaw nodded as he grabbed a cheeseburger wrapped in tinfoil. "Oh yeah, that's a classic."

"I'm not finished yet, but I started reading yesterday and I can't stop."

They began walking back to their tables, chatting all the while. Jaypaw groaned as Breezepaw approached.

"Well if it isn't the schools two biggest nerds in one place." He roughly smacked the book out of Willowpaw's hands; it fell to the ground in a clump, the binding nearly broke.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, gently lifting it back up. "How dare you, this book is my grandmothers!"

"Ooh, so sad." Breezepaw said in face sadness.

"Would you...just stop?" Jaypaw asked through gritted teeth.

"Why should I? What are you gonna do about it?" He got nose to nose with the other cat. Jaypaw felt rage about to overflow. He looked around for Lionpaw or Hollypaw who would usually help in these situations; Jaypaw was never the confrontation type like Hollypaw, nor did he ever have the wittiness like Lionpaw during arguments. But Lionpaw was chatting with his friends a few tables down and Hollypaw was with Cinderpaw outside.

"Let's just go, Willowpaw." He mumbled, leading the way outside. Outside of Lakeshore school, there were grassy fields which the students were free to go during their free time of the schoolday. So they sat down in a grassy are where there was no one else for atleast 30 feet around.

"Hey, look at that." Willowpaw pointed excitedly at a caterpillar inching it's way along vine wrapped around a tree next to them.

Jaypaw laughed. "Look at how it moves, I always love to watch them." Willowpaw giggled softly and nodded in agreement. Their eyes met but Jaypaw quickly looked away.

"I love nature." Willowpaw admitted sheepishly.

"Me too." Jaypaw sighed, forgetting about the burger on his tray and laying back in the grass to stare at the clouds. The she-cat did the same, and they stayed that way for the next 15 minutes, chatting. Eventually the bell rang and they had to go their seperate ways, but they both had had a better lunch than they had remembered in any of their school years. 

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming right up! I actually have really enjoyed writing about Jaypaw and Willowpaw, so if anyone does want anymore chapters focusing on them I deffinantly will do it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It feels weird to write a chapter without an authors note at the top o.o so thanks to anyone who reviewed lol. Also I'm making it so that Willowpaw has a sister, who will be named Streampaw.**

Disclaimer: There will be a very small usage of profanity in this chapter. There'll be a good reason why, just letting you know.

* * *

3:00 had rapidly approached, and Lionpaw had just started to hate school more by the second. He could barely get Cinderpaw's attentions, and all his friends were talking about basketball tryouts in a few weeks, and he knew there was such a slight chance that he would get to try out, it just added to his irritation. He slung open his locker, roughly stuffing more papers for Squirrelflight to fill out and review sheets from his classes, which he most likely wouldn't do.

Hollypaw approached, her pink backpack already neatly packed and on her shoulders. "So, did you notice that Jaypaw was with a girl today?" He wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"Yeah, so?" Lionpaw grumbled, shutting his locker.

"_Jaypaw's_ getting the girls." She emphasized, Lionpaw scoffing.

"Who cares, it's not like _you_ are getting any guys." That made her shut up about the subject.

"So did you hand in the note?"

Lionpaw nodded. "Yep. It all went over fine." He kept his words to a minimal. "Oh, you're kidding me." He rolled his eyes as they went out the doors of the school to see Jaypaw and Willowpaw laughing and talking while sitting on one of the benches.

"I think it's good, Jaypaw has never showed interest in...well, anything." Lionpaw nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Jaypaw, I'm not waiting for you." Lionpaw said as he walked past towards the bikes.

Jaypaw looked at Hollypaw. "What got in his butt?" He asked seriously. Willowpaw laughed, which was a chain reaction to Jaypaw and Hollypaw.

"I don't know, honestly. But c'mon before Mr. Grumpy has a hissy."

"I was gonna text Squirrelflight and see if it's okay that I go hang out with Willowpaw for a while."

Hollypaw laughed sarcastically. "Ha! Good luck!"

Jaypaw nodded dryly as he took out his phone. Willowpaw looked at this cluelessly. "What?"

"Our mom is a little...well...what's the word?" Jaypaw paused and looked at his sister.

"Insane."

"Meh, good enough." Jaypaw laughed. He groaned a few moments later as he got a text back from Squirrelflight.

"With who? How old are they? Boy or girl? Are your siblings gonna be there too?" He recited, shaking his head in annoyance. "I'm sorry Willowpaw, I don't wanna subject you to her. Maybe some other time, okay?" She nodded, trying to be understanding, but there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Sure, just let me know when." She smiled. "Bye!" She walked off down the sidewalk.

Jaypaw stood up. "Sorry to-...where's Lionpaw?" They both looked around; bike gone and no where to be seen.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't waiting." Hollypaw shrugged and they unlocked their bikes and peddled off.

* * *

Since Lionpaw had peddled as hard and fast as he could to get away faster, he arrived home much before the other two. He sloppily threw down his bike in the yard and went inside, slinging his backpack off. Even Squirrelflight wasn't home yet, still picking up Featherkit and Bumblekit. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Cheezits before sitting down on the couch and watching TV. He got to watch for about 20 minutes until Squirrelflight and the kits piled in the door.

"Hii!" The kits chorused, running over to Lionpaw. He rolled his eyes at the pestering two, to which Squirrelflight smirked in amusement. "How was school?" She asked, sitting in the chair nearby.

"It was school." He mewed dryly, taking a swig from the can of Coke on the table. "Okay then," Squirrelflight sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Don't know. They were talking with Willowpaw, Jaypaw's new friend, so I left first.

Squirrelflight stiffened. "Oh." She tried her best to let the subject drop. "Aunt Leafpool's alamony and other money went through and I got $5,000 out of it. And I got all of you stuff you're gonna love." She grinned excitedly and hurried upstairs, hauling back down many, many bags. Lionpaw's eyes widened, he was expecting some dinky gifts of socks and underwear.

"Whoa!" Bumblekit yelled, Featherkit bouncing up and down. Jaypaw and Hollypaw came into the door just that second, dropping their bags.

"What's all that?" Hollypaw asked excitedly. Squirrelflight explained and then handed a bag of toys and gifts each to the younger kits, which they were completely thrilled with.

"You two up to your rooms first, this stuff is only for the older kids." They happily ran upstairs.

"So what is it?" Jaypaw looked at the remaining several bags in excitement.

Squirrelflight smiled as she took out the box. Lionpaw nearly fell off the couch.

"An X-Box One?!" He asked, his previous irritation now forgotten. Jaypaw and Hollypaw too were very happy, as they all looked at the box and the different Games that Squirrelflight had got with it.

"That's for all three of you to share, and..." She handed them each their gifts; Lionpaw with a Nerf machine gun and Ripboard; Jaypaw with a video camera and a telescope for star gazing, and Hollypaw with a sewing machine and easy bake oven. They were all amazed and not sure what to say. They usually got gifts here and there, but Squirrelflight never did anything like this, and especially with things they would really love to have. Suddenly they all burst out in thank yous, and then were all trying to hurry into their rooms or outside.

* * *

Lionpaw ran around outside with his new Nerf gun, pretending to be a sniper invading an area. He had been playing around for a while, shooting trees and everything else. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he saw Jaypaw's window open. He hurriedly dragged a ladder out from the garage, trying to be as silent as possible, He got up to the window with the gun, let out a "battle cry" and began pelting his brother with the Nerf bullets. He yelled out in shock, falling from his bed and running across the room, ducking from his shots the best he could. He rummaged around in the closet as Lionpaw's firing ceased and found his old Nerf assault rifle.

"This is war!" He yelled towards the window then ran down the stairs, paying no mind to Squirrelflight looking at him like he was crazy. He got to the outside and slowly began looking around. He could hear Lionpaw running the other side of the house. _He runs like a cow! _Jaypaw thought in amusement, hurriedly climbing the tree in the yard and trying his best to hide. Lionpaw appeared, looking around on the ground level. Once his back was turned from Jaypaw, the tom began firing, laughing as he fell over in shock. He picked up his gun and began shooting wildly at the tree. Jaypaw fell out and started running towards shed, actually doing a roll on the ground.

"Boys, what are you doing?!" Squirrelflight yelled, whipping open the door.

"You aren't supposed to interrupt when there is war!" Lionpaw hissed. Squirrelflight just rolled her eyes and sighed, going back in. Jaypaw had used the short amount of time to his advantage and now hid inside the old shed, peeking out the window and listening.

Just as Lionpaw had thought he could shoot and get him, Bumblekit came running down the stairs.

"I wanna play too!" He whined, holding up his small Nerf pistol. Lionpaw groaned. "Mom just had to go there." He muttered. "No."

Bumblekit stomped his foot. "Why not?!"

Jaypaw came out from the shed. "Mind as well let him play, it's another person to shoot." He shot at the youngest tom, who pouted.

"Alright, we'll all play. On the count of 3, we'll all go our seprate ways...here, I'll set my phone to go ff in 20 seconds so that we'll know when to start...ready, go!" They all took off, and soon enough the loud horn from Lionpaw's phone (which was set on the porch steps) went off, making it very dramatic. Jaypaw immediatly took off from his tree to towards the back yard. But he stopped as he heard Lionpaw's enraged voice from around front.

"Featherkit _you idiot!_" The golden male roared.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather asked.

"She stomped my phone!" He yelled, holding up the iPhone with the spider web screen.

"I didn't mean to! And who cares, we have a phone in the kitchen!" The young she-cat stuck her tongue out.

"Are you crazy? This thing costs $800! I had to save up money for two years to get it!" Every bit of maturity Lionpaw had in him flew out the window as he slugged her in the upper arm- not hard enough to terribly hurt her, but enough to show how angry he was.

"Ow!" She wailed dramatically. "Mom!" She screeched. The two argued loudly for a few moments.

"Guys..." Jaypaw turned circles. "Guys...stop!" He finally yelled. The screaming stopped. "Where's Bumblekit?"

Lionpaw set his broken phone down. "Bumblekit?" He called. He went towards the side of the house, Featherkit and Jaypaw following.

"Bumblekit, come back here!" Lionpaw yelled, Bumblekit all the way across the field and standing on the dirt road. Lionpaw ran closer, the others still following.

"No! You guys lied! You wont let me play."

"We were gonna let you play, Featherkit stomped his phone." Jaypaw explained, pointing at Lionpaw.

"Off the road, now." Lionpaw growled, still about 60 feet away. The grumble of a car told Lionpaw something that the young kit didn't seem to understand. Jaypaw caught it too and they were both now yelling and running towards him. The car noise came closer and it was almost too late. The small kit now stood in shock as the cat grew closer and closer. Lionpaw grabbed him by the arm and slung him off the road just in the knick of time. The car just kept speeding by.

"Are you nuts?!" He yelled at Bumblekit.

"Oh my God, Bumblekit!" Squirrelflight ran towards them screaming.

"Lionpaw how could you let this happen?" she screeched in panic,holding Bumblekit tight to her.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"What the Hell were you thinking, leaving him alone like that?!"

Lionpaw looked at her in utter surprise. "How is he my responsibility?"

"Lionpaw he is _five years old!_" She wailed. "You're the oldest, the others are always up to you when your father and I aren't around."

"You know what, you were a lot less concerned when Jaypaw almost got ran over by Crowfeather last year."

"I can't believe you that is completely different!" Squirrelflight raised her voice; the other kids standing there awkwardly

"Is it really? Or is it just that you love Bumblekit and Featherkit a lot more than you love us?" Lionpaw ran angrily off into the woods, Squirrelflight yelling after him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was realllly long o.O Pleaseee review! And also, I feel like doing something a bit different. If any of you have ANY story ideas or questions about stuff I've wrote/I'm gonna write, or if you have any characters that you want in the story, tell me in a review and I will answer them all next chapter. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review guys, I love your opinions and reviews, it seriously does make me keep going, even if I don't keep going very often. And also this story has just hit one thousand views! Thanks to you all :) Also I know I use the lines a lot in the chapter, but I like going from POV to POV...I just hate writing in first person, and love writing in third person, and it's harder to switch around in that way. Ps, I know I'm actually making these chapters a lot longer than I used to and I use a lot of words, and although I kinda feel like I'm writing in too serious of a manner for a story about cats in middle school, I'm kinda a grammar Nazi and take my writing quite seriously...o.o**

**8Hollysplash8:**

Over protective Squirrelflight's demise is coming lol. And yeah Featherkit can be bratty, but I'm glad people like Bumblekit because I love his character. XD

* * *

Lionpaw kept running until he absolutely couldn't, now panting hard, he sat down on a large rock. He looked around and realized he had no idea where he was.

_Uh oh... _He thought, standing up once his breathing was back to normal and looking around. _I came from that way. Or was it that way? _He gulped, knowing he would be in major trouble when he got home, if he made it there.

* * *

Jaypaw and Hollypaw were up in their rooms; Jaypaw hooking up the X box to the TV in his room, Hollypaw setting up her oven. Neither were the slightest bit concerned about Lionpaw, he knew how to find his way. They were more shocked at his outburst than anything.

Downstairs, Squirrelflight sadly sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for Brambleclaw to arrive home at 5:00. The second the door opened, Squirrelflight tossed her tissues to the side and ran over.

"Brambleclaw!" She wailed. "Lionpaw ran off into the woods!"

"What?" He asked, setting down his stuff and listening to her explain. After she had gotten done telling what had happened, he looked at her, sighing.

"Why would you say that? And can't you call him, when doesn't he have his cell?"

Squirrelflight shook her head and took the broken phone off the table. "Featherkit accidentally stepped on it. Can't you call your guys to search for him?"

Brambleclaw snorted. "I'm not calling "my guys" because our 14 year old son went into the woods 20 minutes ago. I'm sure he's fine. Just stop worrying, he just needs time to cool off."

Squirrelflight angrily shook her head. "Fine. What about the other ones then? Bumblekit's playing in the street and some girl has been eyeing Jaypaw."

"He went in the street once because he thought his brothers were playing with him. And so what, Jaypaw has never even shown interest in dating."

"He's never had anyone interested in him either." She shot back.

Brambleclaw sighed once again. "If it does happen and he wants to pursue dating, I'd let him."

"Are you nuts?!" She yelled.

"What did we talk about?" He asked lowly. "They're getting older, it's time to let go a little."

"I can't even talk to you." She stood up stiffly and stomped away, Brambleclaw rolling his eyes and turning on the TV.

"Hey, uh..." Jaypaw nervously came down the stairs and approached her.

"Yes honey, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have a friend stay the night this weekend. Supposedly, you'll be able to fully see Saturn and I have my new telescope..."

Squirrelflight shifted nervously. Jaypaw had rarely spoken of friends. "I don't know. Who is he? What's his name? Age? You know the drill."

Jaypaw held back with all his might from rolling his eyes at her. "Well actually...it...it's a she. Her name is Willowpaw Jackson, and she's 14. She's a really good person and we share-"

"No!" Squirrelflight said outright, as if he had asked her to buy him a race car.

"Why not!? You don't even know her!"

"I know that _she_ is a _girl_ and _she_ isn't hanging around you in this house!"

Jaypaw bit back and angry retort and stomped upstairs.

* * *

"Jaypaw?" Hollypaw asked, knocking on his door and entering. He was now siting on the blue carpeted floor, assembling his telescope despite the fallout with his mother.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking up.

"It's 7:00 and Lionpaw still isn't home..." She said gingerly.

Jaypaw frowned and his head whipped towards the clock on the wall. "Hmm, I hadn't even realized. I think I was just enjoying the peace." He joked, but then turned serious.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hollypaw asked, anxiously pacing.

"He's only been gone 3 hours."

"Yeah but he was already mad for other reasons...and he missed dinner."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. "It's not like that potato mush Squirrelflight attempted to cook was a big miss."

"Jaypaw come on, be serious. It's getting dark and he has nothing out there."

The blue-gray tom dropped the screwdriver with a sigh. "Fine. Let's suppose we do go after him. How are you gonna get them to let us go?"

"Who says we need to ask?" Hollypaw shrugged. "Let's just go now."

"Hollypaw, I don't know..."

"C'mon, you chicken."

The two quietly lowered down from Jaypaw's window, guided by the light on Hollypaw's phone. They waited until they were several feet in the woods before calling out the missing cat's name.

* * *

"Brambleclaw, please!" Squirrelflight begged once again. "He's been gone for three hours now."

"We can't even file a missing person's report unless it's been 48 hours."

"He's just a child!" She wailed hysterically.

Brambleclaw finally snapped. "Would you just stop!? He isn't just a child, he is a smart and resourceful teenager! And who cares if they are gonna be dating or staying out past 4, they are all good kids and wouldn't do anything they don't feel comfortable with. I'm tired of this, Squirrelflight. They can't do anything without you freaking!"

Rage roared in Squirrelflight's loud tone. "Are you crazy?! You aren't the slightest bit concerned that our son has been missing for three hours or that they're all trying to date and roam the streets!?"

"We don't live in the ghetto, it's no big deal! Hollypaw wasn't alone, she had her phone, and it was _four o'clock_! And for the last time, Lionpaw isn't missing!"

"The point is that Cinderpaw isn't a good kid, Mousepaw's a 14 year old boy, and they are just too young for this crap!"

Brambleclaw stood up. "I'm done with this. You need to let go and that's just all there is too it. Now, so that you don't say I'm missing, I'm going downstairs." He walked towards the basement door and slammed it on his way down.

* * *

Lionpaw slowly walked through the dark woods, his fear rising at all the strange sounds. Suddenly, he heard a very familliar one that made him feel relieved.

"_Lionpaw_!?"

"I'm in here!" He called loudly. Jaypaw and Hollypaw ran towards his voice.

"If you see a light, come towards it!"

He soon saw the light, dimmed by the brush of the woods, and hurried towards it.

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna be stuck in here forever."

"So..." Jaypaw began, as they started walking back from the way they had came, the filed visible from where they were.

Lionpaw sighed. "I know I shouldn't have ran off. But I've been stressed and she was way outta line saying that I'm responsible for everyone." The others nodded in silence, staying quiet all the way back to the house.

"We snuck out to find you, so don't tell. Good luck." Jaypaw mewed, he and Hollypaw scampering back around to where his room was; taking the step ladder that was laying down from earlier when Lionpaw had used it and climbing back in before pushing it over. Just as Hollypaw was about to shut the door to her room and call Cinderpaw for gossiping, Squirrelflight's agitated tone called them all down.

"Here we go..." Hollypaw muttered to Jaypaw as they walked down together.

"Sit down." Squirrelflight's arms were crossed as she stood in front of the turned off TV, motioning stiffly with her hand at the couch. They all sat down nervously.

"Lionpaw, what you did was inexcusable. I don't care how mad you were, you had me and your father worried for _hours_."

"_He_ wasn't worried." Hollypaw mumbled.

Squirrelflight chose to ignore the comment; Hollypaw's time was coming.

"Lionpaw, you're gonna be grounded for a month. No Xbox, no TV, no friends...you aren't getting a new phone for at least three months either. And don't even consider going to friends houses or those basketball tryouts." Lionpaw's mouth gaped open.

"W-what!? Are-are you, you...ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lionpaw yelled, shocking every cat in the room.

"A month and a half! And not another word or your room is gonna be cleared of everything but clothes and your bed." Lionpaw sat quietly, staring head on with an enraged look upon his face.

"As for you," Squirrelflight turned to Hollypaw. "None of you are to see or talk to the Lawson girls anymore. They're just bad news."

"What?! Cinderpaw's my best friend!" Hollypaw gasped in sadness.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "You can make a new best friend. And because you stayed out past the set curfew, you are grounded from the same things as your brother...but for two weeks. Give me your phone." Hollypaw slammed her phone down on the table, just as angry as Lionpaw.

"Now Jaypaw..." She looked to him. "You're usually pretty good. But don't you start with this Willowpaw girl."

"She's just my friend!" He said angrily.

"She's a girl. We all know it's gonna lead to more. And it's NOT happening."

"_Squirrelflight_!" Brambleclaw's annoyed tone sounded from behind the couch where the basement was located. "We didn't talk about this!"

"I don't like feeling as if I have no say!"

Brambleclaw gave her a _really? _look and rolled his eyes. "You always dominate and now it's my turn, okay? I love you but you. Have. To. Stop." He emphasized the words.

"Are we supposed to just let them get off scottfree?" She yelled, the children sitting on the couch awkwardly.

"That isn't what I'm saying but you're insane! He went off into the woods for a few hours!"

"What about Hollypaw then?!"

Brambleclaw threw his hands up in the air in desperation. "It was FOUR O'CLOCK!"

"I'm taking control right now and we'll talk about this later. Lionpaw, you're on house arrest for three days. Hollypaw, forget it. Jaypaw, I'll talk to you later. Go to your rooms." They all knew Brambleclaw was in no mood for discussions on the matter, so they all scurried upstairs.

"Brambleclaw, how dare you-"

"This is ending now." Brambleclaw said in angry tone. "If you're gonna be making these insane, irrational choices, I can't trust you to properly discipline our children when I'm not here...then I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I don't want them having too far to run! They're teens!"

"So? Brambleclaw growled. I've told you time and time again. Give them room. They aren't bad kids and they can handle a lot of things on their own. You overreact way too much. I'm going to the station because you are literally driving me nuts." Brambleclaw walked out the house, leaving Squirrelflight dumbfounded. 

* * *

**A/N:** So there's not really anything terribly interesting in this chapter. I've seriously got like 4 chapters wrote that I'm saving as updates. Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm uploading this chapter today but I wont upload another until next Friday, because I need to save it, that way on a day where I need to update but don't have any time to write, I'll have one pre-written. :) And if anyone is wondering I'm not gonna add any LionXHeather in this story because I hate them as a couple with a fiery passion. XD**

***If you read this before and you caught my typo of "Lionpaw s*itting on the brown fence" I'm sorry and I fixed it XD (although I laughed for a good 10 minutes first)**

* * *

It had now been a month since the family blowout, and things were way better than they had been. Squirrelflight's insanity had finally died down, Lionpaw had a new iPhone, and they were all being allowed more freedom. The only thing that Squirrelflight was still adamant on was that the kits would _not_ be dating or having freinds of the opposite gender over. Though it was annoying, it didn't really bother any of them too much...except Jaypaw. He and Willowpaw had been talking and eating lunch together at school every single day. They were like two peas in a pod, and Lionpaw and Hollypaw both knew that sooner or later, they would want to be dating. But for the mean time the two were fine with it...but for how long?

* * *

Once again, the beeping of his alarm clock woke Lionpaw; sighing as he realized that basketball tryouts were in exactly a week and he still hadn't talked to his mother about it. He had been being on his best behavior and trying (or atleast attempting to) harder in school in hopes of being allowed to join the team, but he knew that Jaypaw wanted to join soccer, Hollypaw wanted to be in student council again, and his younger siblings both wanted to be on preschool baseball team, and not all of them were gonna get what they wanted. He grabbed a green pair of basketball shorts from his floor, along with a gray t-shirt with the Nike symbol and Just Do It in orange, and slipped on his usual black Converse. He quickly mused his hair and then ran downstairs, dragging his backpack along with him. He slung it across the living room, and it clattered down loudly by the door.

"Can you not?!" Squirrelflight hissed from the kitchen table, still in her "morning mode"

"Sorry." He laughed, taking a seat and piling bacon, pancakes and eggs onto his plate. He froze as Jaypaw's voice piped.

"Soccer tryouts are after school today, can I go?"

_Ugh!_ Lionpaw inwardly groaned. His brother beat him to it! Now he had an even less chance. Squirrelflight drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah...if you make it, you can join. But I want you all to know that you aren't all gonna be able to be in the things you want. I would love it if you all could, but we don't have the time or money."

Lionpaw saw the chance and took it before one of the other three did. "Basketball tryouts are next Thursday, can I go for it?" He sat hopefully, stiff as a board with nervousness.

"Sure."

"Yay! Thank you!" He smiled big, thrilled that he would get the chance.

"That leaves one spot..."

"Me!"

"I _need_ to be on the baseball team!"

"Please mom, **_me_**!"

Hollypaw, Bumblekit, and Featherkit all yelled at the same time.

"I knew this would happen," Squirrelflight raked a paw down her face in annoyance. "We'll talk about this after school, okay?" They all deflated, their hopes crushed.

"Why can't all of us do it?!" Hollypaw blurted out, her tone scathing.

"We don't have the money or the time! I already have to take care of you guys, do the school paper work, do the housework, do the stuff for the preschool, go from one thing to the other, and now it's gonna be soccer matches and basketball games on top."

Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "It just isn't fair. _They_ are five years old, give them a rock and they'll be entertained."

"Hey!" Bumblekit squeaked, offended, and crossed his arms.

Squirrelflight was about to retort something when she had a thought. S_tudent Council is a lot of responsibility and over time...and there aren't gonna be bad kids getting in..._

"Hollypaw, I think there's truth in your statement..." She began formally. "I think it would be best if you got to try."

"YES!" She yelled out and fist pumped the air.

"That isn't fair!" Bumblekit yelled, getting out his chair and stomping his foot.

"I'm tired of hearing that okay, life isn't fair!" Squirrelflight replied, standing up. "Go get in the car, it's time to go." The two youngest ran towards the back door of the kitchen.

"You have a good day, get going." Squirrelflight told the three, kissing all three on the top of the head, to which they cringed.

* * *

Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw all too soon arrived at the school. They locked up their bikes and started for the doors, Jaypaw of course going to wait for Willowpaw, Hollypaw going towards Cinderpaw and the others, and Lionpaw ran towards Foxpaw, Toadpaw,Mousepaw, and Berrypaw, who were all happily talking.

"Hey guys! I can try out next Friday!" He announced happily, boosting himself up and sitting on the short brown fence that divided the free area and the parking lot.

"Awesome!"

"Yes!"

He high fived with Foxpaw and Mousepaw.

"I don't think you'll have much of a chance," Berrypaw droned. "You'll have to keep good grades and not get in trouble too much."

Lionpaw rolled his eyes and ignored him. Berrypaw could be tolerable, but other times he was just a pest. But he played basketball, so that was good enough to make up for it.

"So, did you guys-" Lionpaw cut off as Breezepaw, Darkpaw and Heatherpaw approached from behind the fence, hopping over it.

"You actually wont have much of a chance because we're gonna try out too." He interrupted boastfully. "Or maybe I should give soccer a try." He smirked and looked over to where Jaypaw and Willowpaw were now practicing soccer moves together.

"Yeah, pick on the softer ones." Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "I think you're just scared to go up against us in basketball."

"Scared?! Pfft, you should be the one scared!" Darkpaw taunted.

"Why would we be scared of a bunch of goons?" Toadpaw asked as the bell rang.

"C'mon guys, that's the bell!" The group started for the doors in a hurry.

"Ooh, it's the bell!" Heatherpaw teased meanly.

Lionpaw shook his head as he and Toadpaw walked down the hall where their lockers where located just a few apart. "Ugh I hate them."

"Me too," Toadpaw replied.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna save the other chapters for a bit, sorry guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I've re-read through the 1st RWL and wow I regret so much and I didn't think that story out at all and there are so many grammatical and spelling errors just omg 0.0 it's so horribly written how did it ever get so popular!? XD don't get me wrong, I love it dearly, but dangg. After all I was 12 when it started! xD

* * *

It was just after Geometry, and Jaypaw walked down the hall, growing more and more nervous about the upcoming soccer tryout. Only one more class, History, and he'd be heading out to the soccer field behind the school. As his mind was drifting, he realized he bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry I-"

"Who did that!?" The familliar face of Breezepaw turned around as Jaypaw gulped. "Four eyes?!"

"I didn't mean to, sorry." Jaypaw dismissed quickly, swerving to get around him, but wasn't able to, as the bully swerved the same way and blocked him.

"I thought _these_ were supposed to make you see!" He sneered, snatching the thick, blue plaid framed glasses from Jaypaw's face, plunging Jaypaw into such bad blurriness that everything was just a gray haze with some color spots.

"Hey!" He yelled, blindly grabbing for the glasses.

"What, you can't see, blindy?" Breezepaw laughed, and a _snap _was heard as Breezepaw broke them in half. Jaypaw could recognize that sound instantly...it certainly wasn't the first time. He didn't have backups at home...these were his backups. He had broke the other pair before school started, when he and Lionpaw were playing basketball and the basketball accidentally hit him in the face. Now he would have to go to his optometrist, get re-fitted and get an eye test, get new glasses. Oh no...he was gonna miss the tryouts.

"No!" He yelled out in rage, wildly swinging his fists in vain. Breezepaw just laughed and dropped the broken pieces on the ground. The bell rang and everyone just bumped and shoved their way around him. He couldn't even tell where he was; just saw the faint yellow haze of lockers on either side. Was he even at the right hall for his locker? Did it even matter, how would he tell which was his or how to see the lock or number? He just groaned in sadness.

"Hello?" He called out faintly...no one replied. He crouched down and felt around...he only found one of his lenses, and held it up to his right eye, so he could at least see. His face heated up in embarassment and shame; walking through the halls guided mostly by his hands or the lens, which was half cracked. He was filled with relief as he spotted his locker. It took him about 5 minutes to manage to get the combo right, then dug around in his back pack to find his phone. In the process he accidentally dropped the lens, and it cracked completely. So he just grabbed his phone, pressed the home button for siri, and said

"Call home." Luckily it complied, and soon, Squirrelflight was picking up.

"Jaypaw? How are you calling from your phone this time in the day? Are you okay?"

Jaypaw sighed. "No...a kid broke my glasses, I can't see anything...I-" He broke off as Mr. Reedfur, his History teacher, came out the room that was across the hall.

He approached at a fast an annoyed pace. "Why aren't you in class? Do you have a hall pass? And are you on your phone?!" The teacher snatched Jaypaw's phone from him.

"Why are you calling someone in the middle of the school day?"

"Breezepaw broke my glasses." He replied, trying to keep the anger out of his tone.

"_What? What's happening, who is Breezepaw? Hellooo?_" Squirrelflight's confused tone came through. Mr. Reedfur tapped end call.

"Hey!" Jaypaw exclaimed in shock, mostly recognizing the sound. "I can't see anything, I need to go to my doctor, Breezepaw broke my glasses!"

"Huh, likely story." Mr. Reedfur retorted dryly. "Did he break them or did you just forget them at home?"

"He broke them! Look," Jaypaw felt around and lifted the cracked lens.

"Oh, you just dropped them. Get to class."

"How am I supposed to get to class if I can't see? What am I gonna do in there?!"

The teacher wasn't tolerating this. "Stop with the attitude."

"Me?! _I can't see_!" He emphasized.

"Go to the principles office."

"What about my phone?"

"I will be keeping it until the end of the semester." _What?! That was three months!_

Jaypaw just shook his head and sighed. He'd have to navigate as best as he could. But at least the principle was Graystripe, a family friend, which the teacher apparently didn't know. But he didn't want to go to Graystripe. He just wanted to get home. He finally managed to make it in and didn't even knock before entering.

"Hi. I can't see, a kid broke my glasses, and I need to call my mother."

The secretary grimly rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 2:30, you can make it."

_Why don't these people understand I'm blind?! _His mind screamed. "I literally can't see anything. You're a fuzzy gray blob with a fluffy red blob on top. The lady fixed her hair in annoyance.

"Just get to class."

Jaypaw had finally had it. "Which way is Graystripe's office, I was told to go there." He saw her movement which pointed to the right. He went to the only door on the right of the room and opened it.

"Jaypaw?" Graystripe asked in surprise.

"Hi Someone broke my glasses and no one is letting me call home." He replied in a fake happy tone.

"Sharon!" Graystripe yelled in a cursing tone.

_Sharon? What kind of name is that?_ Jaypaw wondered.

"Come on in and tell me what happened." The principle shut the door and Jaypaw found his way to a chair.

"I accidentally bumped Breezepaw in the hall, and he turned around, called me blindy, and snapped my glasses. Then I tried to just call home with my phone, but Mr. Reedfur came out and stopped me and took it, told me to come down here. Then _Sharon _said 'it's 2:30, you can make it.'"

Graystripe nodded. "Mhm. Well, I'll have to get Breezepaw in here too, then you can call home."

Jaypaw impatiently nodded, tapping his foot. Graystripe called,

"Breezepaw, please report to the principles office." Through the intercom, and soon later, the door swung open.

"Alright, take a seat."

The bulky tom did as told.

Graystripe took a deep breath. "Do you mind explaining what happened in the hall this morning with Jaypaw?"

"Okay," Breezepaw began in the most fake"feeble" tone Jaypaw had ever heard. "I was minding my own business in the hall when he started shoving me down. I just had to turn around to defend myself and I had to hit him to get him off me!"

"What?!" Jaypaw exclaimed.

"Breezepaw, we've been through this before. Three day in-school suspension. Dismissed." Breezepaw shrugged and left, not caring at all.

"Can I call now?" Jaypaw asked boredly. "And what about my phone?"

"Well, you aren't supposed to use your phone in school time..." Graystripe mewed cautiously.

Jaypaw rolled his non-seeing eyes. "Are you kidding me!? I was walking around blind, I was just lucky to find my locker!"

"Rules are rules." Graystripe sighed. "If I gave you the phone, than every kid who got it taken would be saying 'But Jaypaw Conner got his back!'"

"Can I at least call home already?" Jaypaw gave up and sighed. Graystripe nodded and he grabbed the old-timey black phone from the desk; the kind with the curly cord.

"Hi? Hello?" He said quickly.

Squirrelflight's voice was relieved. "Jaypaw! What happened? Who is ? Who is Breezepaw? I heard it through the phone then you hung up."

"Breezepaw's the kid who broke my glasses. 's the teacher that took my phone for using it in the hall."

"Jaypaw, you've got in trouble?!"

Jaypaw was so irritated by now. "I could barely see! And I thought that instead of having to slowly wander my way through the school with half vision out of one eye, it would be easier just to call you since I found my locker!"

"Oh." Squirrelflight paused. "Did you explain that to the teacher?"

"Yes." Jaypaw sighed. "But he wouldn't listen. He's keeping my phone till the end of the semester. Then the secretary didn't wanna send me home..." The silence was mounting and Jaypaw was growing more and more nervous.

"Oh _is_ he?"

Those three words told Jaypaw all he needed to know...Squirrelflight was mad.

"Who does that school think they are? I'll be on my way." The line ended.

"Oh oh," Jaypaw muttered. "She's on her way." He took a seat again and nervously waited.

* * *

A/N: Poor Jaypaw, no soccer for him. How do you think Squirrelflight will react? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! And I know Graystripe's kinda terrible in this but it's all for the story. He's actually in my top 3 favorite characters out of Warriors :) And not o be too cryptic, but one of you who reviewed guessed what I was gonna have Squirrelflight do and I'm gonna change it now because I don't wanna be a predictable author xD  
**

* * *

_"Excuse me, is Graystripe's office that way?"_

Jaypaw literally groaned and put a paw over his eyes as he heard his mother's very agitated tone through the door. Not too soon later it swung open.

"Graystripe are you crazy?! What kind of rat house school are you running here?" Squirrelflight's tone was loud and angry, and Jaypaw could hear the kids in the office giggling, since she hadn't bothered to shut the door. He slid down in his seat in embarassment.

"Excuse me?" Graystripe asked, obviously offended.

"My son gets his glasses broke and what do you do about it?! Punish _him_? Tell me, genius, what punishment did this Windpaw get?"

The gray principle cleared his throat. "His name is Breezepaw. And he got a 3 day in school-"

"Three day?! _Three day_?! My son misses his soccer tryout, he's gonna have homework from History, his glasses are broke, I'm gonna have to pay for that, his phone is taken and Breezepaw gets a three day in school?!" Graystripe was so taken aback by the outburst of yells and hisses he didn't know what to say; mouth slightly open and blinking furiously. Jaypaw just wanted the ground to open up and eat him so he didn't have to deal with this anymore.

"Jaypaw, is this the same kid that has harassed you and Hollypaw and Lionpaw before?" She directed her attention to the tom; having remembered many times of some cat who bothered them.

Jaypaw hesitated. "Uhm..." He swallowed. "Yes?"

Before he could even finish saying the word, she was at it again. "Yes! You see that, this brat has been bullying him and his siblings for years! And just what are you gonna do about it?" Her hands were on her hips, her eyes blazing wildly with anger.

"I-I uhm, Mrs. Conner, it's not how it seems. There are a lot worse problems than broken glasses, for example-"

"Oh save it! This is a big problem for Jaypaw and I expect you do something with this Breezepaw before he really hurts someone! And I want Jaypaw's phone _now_."

"I-I'm gonna leave that up to . He's in room 103, I have to go." Graystripe promptly stood up, grabbing his bag, and near running out the room.

"Come on." She began walking out the room, Jaypaw closely following her, telling where she was by following the purple splotch that was her shirt.

"What time is?" Jaypaw asked as they slowed, reaching their destination.

"Almost 3:00. You stay out here." She mewed as the class was dismissed, she entered and closed the door. Jaypaw sat outside, leaning against the wall that was by the door. Muffled yells- all from Squirrelflight could be clearly heard; and Jaypaw didn't stop blushing in embarrassment as students passed by giggling. He could barely make out what was being said...

"_Do I need to call my lawyer_?!" Squirrelflight's angry tone sounded clearly; apparently she was approaching the door.

"_Ma'am, rules are rules_."

"_And exceptions are exceptions! My son is legally blind without those glasses which a student broke_!"

"_Are you sure you just want this to be an exception because you think your son is better than the other students_?"

Jaypaw jumped away from the door as the voice grew louder...much louder.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE IS BLIND! HE NEEDS GLASSES AND HE DIDN'T WANNA AIMLESSLY WANDER AROUND THE SCHOOL! , DO YOU KNOW WHO MY HUSBAND IS? MY HUSBAND IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE AND IF I DO NOT GET JAYPAW'S PHONE BACK RIGHT THIS MINUTE HE IS GONNA BE UP HERE CLOSING THIS PLACE DOWN, MARK. MY_. _WORDS_."

There was silence for a few seconds, as students passing by in the halls stopped for a brief moment with their mouths open; Jaypaw heard clear his throat awkwardly, and then he slid open the drawer to his desk, the tom in the hall assuming his phone was being brought out.

"Mrs. Conner, here is the phone. But you are not allowed back into this school until parent-teacher conferences, which are next month; on October 25th, where it will be discussed whether you will be allowed near the school for the remainder of your children's stay. Goodbye."

The door slung open and Jaypaw scrambled backwards, the by standing students hurrying off. Squirrelflight's rage was undeniable, and she literally yanked Jaypaw up by the hand, walking off, her high-heels stomping the floor like there's no tomorrow.

"_Mom_!" Jaypaw said in shock and utter humiliation, snatching his hand back and keeping up with his mother. "What about Lionpaw and Hollypaw?! And all my stuff!?"

Squirrelflight stopped, near the doors. "They should be out soon. Just come to the car. If they come out before me, they'll recognize it. What's your locker and combo?"

Jaypaw sighed. "723, 34-7-18." Squirrelflight nodded, unlocking the van; Jaypaw got into the passenger seat as Squirrelflight went inside to the locker. She had to keep re-trying to get to combo right, having it been awhile since she had to do that. She looked in surprise as a small pink envelope fell out, evidently it had been previously shoved in through the small slats at the top. The curiosity got the best of Squirrelflight and she tore open the note; the writing small and neatly written.

"_Hey Jaypaw! I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry. I know you really wanted to try out and it's terrible that Breezepaw's so mean. I skipped tryouts because I thought it would be mean to do it without you. There are gonna be tryouts for the non traveling soccer team next Wednesday, at the church, for the YMCA soccer team, at 4:00 PM. I think a lot of people are planning to try out for that instead, actually! So I hope you get your new glasses, and I'm sorry again." -Willowpaw._

"Willowpaw?!" Anger surged in Squirrelflight. She crumbled the note up and shoved it inside her purse, rapidly snatching Jaypaw's backpack and checking his assignment book for what homework he had; shoving in his math notebook and work sheets and all the other things, and then starting for outside. 

* * *

Lionpaw and Hollypaw approached the van, both looking shocked.

"You already know what happened don't you?" Jaypaw directed towards the backseat where they were climbing in dryly.

"Uhm, I think the whole school knows." Hollypaw groaned. "Why does she have to act so crazy."

"I wish Brambleclaw had come up here. He's more timid." Lionpaw shook his head.

The front door swung open and Squirrelflight directed her anger at Jaypaw. "What is going on with you and Willow?!" She demanded. 

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen with Jaypaw/Willowpaw because of Squirrelflight? How will the conference go? Will Bumblekit and Featherkit ever get picked up from school? Lol please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N: I'm really thrilled by the outpouring of reviews and everything; it does mean a lot. I hate to announce that I actually don't have very many chapters planned left for this; it'll probably go to 20 chapters, maybe 21 or 22 if you guys really want it, and then it's over. But I most likely will be making a third. (I'm actually for sure making a third because I'm so excited for the highschool years portion if this it's crazy) And I just wanted to let you guys know that. Even though this story hasn't taken off nearly as much as the first did, I've had fun writing it. It's still far from over though, so enjoy!****

**But ugh this week's been crappy, in terms of my writing. There's a blocking thing in my computer and it didn't let me come ot , (I deleted it now) my email's still off for this account, and I'm running out of ideas for this story already lol. And even though I did have like 4 chapters saved (it was down to two) I had them saved to the same doc which got deleted. Soo I've had to rewrite. But honestly I like this version of it better, so woo! **

**The more time that passes between updates the larger my authors notes are XD butttt...I _might_ have a real relationship (Cinder/Lion or Jay/Willow idk yet) coming soon but it wont go farther than kisses cuz ugh o.o so yeah lol **

* * *

"What?!" Jaypaw's voice cracked as he exclaimed.

"Look. I found this note in your locker. If there's something going on, you better tell me now." Squirrelflight tossed the note at him; Lionpaw and Hollypaw sitting wide-eyed in the backseat.

"I can't read!" He reminded, tossing it back in his mother's direction. She snatched it up and started reciting the note. When she was finished, she crumpled it up and stuffed it back in her pocket.

"What is going on with you and Willowpaw?!"

Jaypaw sighed. "Nothing, okay?!"

"No, it's not okay. And I don't believe you." Squirrelflight was almost violently rummaging in her purse; as she stood outside the van with the driver side door still open.

"E-excuse me." Willowpaw's shy and scared voice mewed, as she stood behind Squirrelflight stiff as a board.

"Whoa, no way!" Lionpaw climbed over Hollypaw to the window to see clearer.

Willowpaw looked at the ground and then to Squrirelflight repeatedly. "Ma'am, I couldn't help but overhear and I'm sorry if I caused any harm. I was just trying to be nice to Jaypaw. I promise, there was nothing going on between us. And...Jaypaw,"

Squirrelflight moved aside slightly so the two could talk for a moment; her lips pursed tightly.

"I'm sorry, I think it's best if we don't talk or hang out anymore."

Jaypaw gasped. "What, no, Willowpaw-"

"I think that is fine. Thank you, Willowpaw." Squirrelflight interrupted him and climbed into the car, slamming the door.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Jaypaw yelled angrily.

Squirrelflight just shook her head and slammed down her purse as she started the car. "It's for the best."

"The best for me? Or for who you always think about, _you?_"

Lionpaw and Hollypaw watched in silent shock.

"That is it Jaypaw. We are going to get your glasses, then you are to go straight to your room. And hand me that phone back." Jaypaw snatched the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She stuffed it into her purse and started the car.

"Uhh...mom?" Hollypaw addressed quietly.

Squirrelflight sighed. "Not the time."

"What about Bumblekit and Featherkit?"

Squirrelflight gasped, checking her watch. "3:30?! Oh my god!" She screeched, pulling out and then flooring the van down the road. Lionpaw and Hollypaw laughed hysterically, while Jaypaw stared out the window. The very fast paced drive to the elementary school was rode out in silence; the entire 20 minute trek. She pulled up to the school and gasped at the sight; Bumblekit and Featherkit the only two left outside, with the Principal of the school, Mrs. Mistystar standing behind them, her face set in stone. Squirrelflight got out quickly, running towards the two. Lionpaw lowered the window so they could hear.

_"Mrs. Conner, do you realize you are forty minutes late to pick up your children?" _Mrs. Mistystar's low voice could be vaguely heard from the car sitting about ten feet away.

Squirrelflight cleared her throat nervously. "_Y-Yes well, you see, my son had to get his glasses a-and I had to talk with the teachers and_-" The principal interrupted, the two young kids scrambling towards their mother.

"_We aren't a babysitting facility. I know for a fact this isn't the first time the district has had problems with you or your children. You are walking on thin ice, Mrs. Conner._"

Squirrlelfight scoffed loudly, telling Bumblekit and Featherkit to go to the car. "_Just what does that mean_?"

The principle didn't directly respond, as she started back for the doors at a slow pace. "When more than one student from the same household has problems in school...the word seems to travel."

Squirrelflight just shook her head. "I have no idea what that even means. Anyway, Jaypaw, to the optometrist."

* * *

Finally, after an hour and a half at Jaypaw's eye doctor, then to Leafpool's for an hour, the group were finally home. It was now almost 6:00, and Lionpaw climbed out the van with a heavy sigh, his backpack still strapped to his arms.

"You guys go do whatever for a while, I'm gonna go make dinner. Then I want to talk to you guys."

They all groaned and headed up to their rooms; Cinderpaw hanging back a minute.

"Hey mooom," She whined.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "What."

"Can I have a friends over this weekened?"

Squirrelflight shrugged. "Depends, who do you want over?"

Hollypaw rattled off the names as quickly as possible. "Mousepaw, the Lawson sisters, Rosepaw and Foxpaw, Frog-"

"Whoa, whoa...calm down." Squirrlelfight shushed her immediately, leading the way inside. "No Lawsons, no boys, and 3 at the max. You aren't having a frat party."

Hollypaw almost growled in anger. "_Please_ mom, at least the Lawsons?! Just give them another chance. Cinderpaw was just going through a phase, I promise she's fine! Please!"

Squirrelflight sighed thoughtfully. "Maybe. I'll talk to Brambleclaw when he gets home. Go on." Squirrelflight shooed the reluctant but hopeful Hollypaw away.

* * *

Jaypaw was still fuming as he stomped up to his room and slammed the door. What was wrong with his mother? This went beyond over protective. None of them could have friends of the opposite gender over or hang out with them outside of school. If Squirrleflight could, she would probably stop them from doing it in school, too. Jaypaw's brows furrowed as he tried to push aside his anger and started emptying his backpack onto the floor to look for homework, thankful he could see again. But he didn't really like the new glasses; They were very round with thick black frames, "hipster" glasses as they were called. But it were either those or the very slender ones that reminded him of Dumbledore's glasses. He sighed and sat on his bed with his math notes, worksheet, and pencil.

But he couldn't focus on the homework, his mind still on Willowpaw. There wasn't anything going on between them at all. Squirrelflight was having a cow over nothing.

'_As usual_.' Jaypaw thought, shaking his head. He didn't even like Willowpaw like that! ...Did he? He decided to just push the thoughts from his head and try to work on the homework.

* * *

"DINNER!" Squirrelflight yowled through the house an hour later. Lionpaw paused his X- Box game, Hollypaw hung up her cell phone, and Jaypaw tossed his homework aside, and they all hurried downstairs, very hungry as usual.

Everyone sat down to the table, filled with plates of chicken nuggets and mac and cheese.

"I wanted something quick tonight, I have a lot to do and I'm tired." She explained and Brambleclaw came inside.

They ate dinner in awkward silence for several minutes; Bumblekit and Featherkit kicking each other under the table as usual. Lionpaw wolfed down his food like he always did, as Hollypaw sat perfectly straight and neatly. Usually Jaypaw sat somewhat slouched, today he was nearly on the table, his head resting against his hand as he slowly ate.

"Is everything alright?" Brambleclaw dared to ask.

Jaypaw shrugged."I'll be fine."

Squirrelflight exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. "He's upset because his little girlfriend broke up with him."

Jaypaw slammed his fork down onto the table. "She wasn't my girlfriend!"

"Then what was she?"

Jaypaw looked Squirrelflight right in the eyes. "She was the only friend I've had in...ever. And yes, it probably would have eventually escalated into more than friend feelings, but is that really a sin? Is it really so bad that we might eventually dare to have lives?"

Everyone at the table sat in shocked silence, from the least likely of them all to ever say anything.

"Go to your room." Squirrelflight hissed behind clenched teeth.

"Fine by me." Jaypaw shrugged, leaving his plate with half the food eaten on the table as he stomped up the stairs. Squirrelflight took her own plate and Jaypaw's slinging them into the sink.

Brambleclaw sighed. "You kits finish up dinner, I wanna talk to your mother for a bit. We should be back within two hours. Lionpaw's...Hollypaw's in charge until we get back."

"Hey!" Lionpaw exclaimed, his mouth stuffed.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, not even bothering to correct his bad manners.

"Do your chores while we're gone. And I expect homework to be worked on!" Brambleclaw called after them as Squirrelflight shuffled him out the door. The kits all rolled their eyes at them.

* * *

Dinner had just finished, and the two youngest kits were testing the limits. Bumblekit stood at the area at the top of the stairs, peeking down over the railing to the large living room area. Featherkit had taken cushions off the couch and layed them in the floor...

"What-...what are you guys doing?" Hollypaw asked aggitatedly from the kitchen, peeking her head out from the doorway.

Featherkit stuck her tongue out. "You don't need to know." She looked up at Bumblekit, who was wearing a blue helmet with spikes on it. "JUMP!"

Before Hollypaw could stop cleaning up the table and run into the room, Bumblekit was sailing down through the air over the railing.

"OW!" He yelped with a loud thud shaking the living room area as he completely missed the pillows.

"You idiot, you were supposed to land on the landing strip!" Featherkit whacked him with a spoon.

Hollypaw stomped into the room. "That's it! Go to your room. And stay there!"

"Why?" Bumblekit demanded, throwing a pillow at her.

"Because I'm in charge right now and I say you're both in time out."

They decided to just go with it, because Hollypaw probably wouldn't hesitate to become violent. As she finished clearing up the table, there was a mountain of dishes in the sink. _It's Lionpaw's night._ She realized, heading upstairs and opening Lionpaw's bedroom door. As usual, he was on the X Box; it was really more of his than a "shared" item, considering Hollypaw couldn't care any less and Jaypaw didn't play video games often. Lionpaw was another story though; and he was obsessed.

"Hurry! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" Lionpaw yelled through his headset, sitting in the floor in front of his TV, controller in his hands.

"Lionpaw-" Hollypaw tried only to be interrupted.

Lionpaw didn't even look up from the screen or put down his controller. "Don't you know how to knock? And no, I'm busy."

"Whatever, it's your night to do the dishes. And aren't you supposed to be playing homework?"

Lionpaw snorted, responding to a voice talking to him through the headset. "Yeah it's my sister. She's just being annoying."

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw demanded, going to stand in front of him.

"NO! MOVE- UGHHH!" He groaned as he got shot by an enemy due to not being able to see. He tore off the headset and threw it down.

"What's your problem?!"

Hollypaw put her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be doing your homework, not _this_." She kicked the controller lightly. "And it's your night to do dishes, for the third time."

"Who cares, little miss priss?!" Lionpaw mocked her.

Hollypaw huffed. "Mom and Dad said-"

"They aren't here." Lionpaw smirked and stuck out his tongue mischeviously; laying back on his bed.

"Lionpaw I _swear _if you don't go down there and do those dishes I'm gonna tell mom and dad about that note."

The golden tom scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's old news." He looked at his phone. Hollypaw smacked it out his hand, and it slid and clattered around his floor before coming to a stop in the wooden floored hall.

"HEY!" He yelled angrily. "If you broke that you're paying for it."

"DO THE DISHES!" Hollypaw yelled back, shoving him as he stood up. They argued for a few minutes, Bumblekit coming along to the phone in the hall.

"Mine now!" The small time laughed evily as he snatched the device from the ground and running down the stairs; skipping the last 3 and landing with a thud before he ran out the door, Lionpaw hot on his tail.

"You little brat! Give me that phone!" Lionpaw yelled. Bumblekit turned and grinned evily, but in his mischief, he tripped over a tree root in the yard and hit the ground.

"Oof!"

Lionpaw snatched the phone as it fell from Bumblekit's paws. He inspected it for breaks or scratches, none were found.

"Stay away from my stuff!" He snapped, stomping back to his room to find Hollypaw waiting.

He sighed, putting his phone in the nightstand drawer and locking it. "So just what are you gonna do while you make me do the dishes?"

"My homework." She smiled sassily, satisfied that she won this argument, leaving Lionpaw's room to go to her own. 

* * *

Lionpaw had just gotten through the mountainous pile of dirty dishes when Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw came in the door. He washed his paws and then went to the living room.

"Hi." He mewed in greeting.

Brambleclaw nodded his head once in acknowledgement, as Squirrelflight said hi back, and screamed for Jaypaw and Hollypaw to come downstairs. The two got there quickly and the three sat on the couch, Brambleclaw in the recliner to the right of the couch and Squirrelflight in the one to the left.

Brambleclaw sighed before speaking. "Your mother and I have came to an agreement-"

"Yes." Squirrelflight sharply interrupted. "First off. Hollypaw, you may have 3 friends spend the night Friday...and we're fine if it's the Lawson girls."

Hollypaw smiled. "Yay!"

Jaypaw just rolled his eyes and slouched.

"Now for something more serious, okay?" Brambleclaw started talking again, his tone intriguing them. "We have decided that you guys can date. But this is a privilage and you guys all need to do it right. Bring them here for dinner, us about them, we'll need to meet their parents...it's a big to-do."

Squirrelflight looked less than pleased but nodded. "I agree. And Jaypaw, you may see Willowpaw again."

Jaypaw smiled the first time since he had gotten home. "Really?! YES! Thank you!"

"Remember what we said okay? Please do this right and be responsible."

The three ran up the stairs, excited for the next day. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Squirrelflight whirled to her husband.

"I just hope we're doing the right thing."

Brambleclaw snaked his arm around her. "We're leaving the door open to them. We're loosening the leash. Once they have more freedom and they're more trusted, they won't be afraid to tell us. You got too strict."

"_Me_?!" Squirrelflight said, offended.

Brambleclaw shrugged, looking like a deer in headlights. "I'm not around as much, you cover most of that." He quickly covered himself, but it was good enough for his wife.

"True." She mumbled, and they headed upstairs. 

* * *

**A/N: Will this be a time of change, do you think? Will Jaypaw and Willowpaw get together? REVIEWWW :D**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

First off I want to apologize for the skip in updates without an explanation, but this story will be going on hiatus for a few weeks. My great aunt has just passed away and I am coping with that, along with depression and health issues. I will be fine and back sometime in late July/early August! Terribly sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm pretty sure this is gonna make quite a few people mad, but I'm discontinuing this story, or at least putting it on a long hiatus. I don't have much time, I've let it go for too long, and I have no motivation. I really am sorry. Hopefully I'll start this up again one day, but I need to get new ideas, because I know some things in this have been similar to events in the first one, and I have really no ideas left. I have great ideas and plot lines for other Warriors stories, so if you just like my writing (I know some of you do3) you can look out for those, but for right now, Reverse Warriors Life 2 is done. I can't thank you all enough for the support my stories have received and in however many months hopefully I'll come back but the best chapters I can. I don't want to just write because I need a chapter up, I want to be proud of it, you know. Thank you all, and I apologize for ending it like this.


End file.
